If One of Us Had Been a Frog
by Maria14
Summary: A series of stand alone pieces. Posteps for each episode in Season 5. All LL. Ch18: She couldn't figure out how she had survived a month without him. Luke & Lorelai go for a walk.
1. Blues

**The Boots**

**Disclaimer: Duh**

**Summary: What should have happened after Wedding Bell Blues. **

**A/N: ****OK so I recently found this fanfiction I wrote last year. For any of you who have read Fade to Black, it is just like that, only it was for Season 5. I was thinking of posting them all together as one big story, but now I think I will just post them separately since I don't really like all of them. I'm just going to post the ones I like best. I didn't change anything, I just proofread. It was sort of fun reading what I had written, and what I thought would happen… because, well now we know what happened. Yes, anyway, I'm sure you just want me to get to the story.

* * *

**

Rory walked down the dark sidewalk, looking for her car. She had spent the last hour looking for Logan, but she was unsuccessful, and decided it was time to go back to Yale.

She finally found her car, and was about to open the door, when she saw a man sitting on the sidewalk, a few feet away. She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out if it was really who she thought it was.

"Luke?" She called.

His head shot up, and then he sighed. "Rory." He stated.

Rory walked over to him. "Where's Mom?" She asked.

"I don't know." He told her.

"I thought you guys went home." Rory said.

Luke shrugged, his eyes fixed on the pavement.

Rory saw the look on his face, and sat beside him.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." He told her.

She sighed heavily, to let him know that she didn't believe a word he was saying. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's nothing." Luke said.

"It's something." Rory said, knowingly.

"I don't know." Luke shrugged.

"Look, you don't have to tell me… but, I'm a pretty good listener when I want to be."

"Your mom lied to me." Luke said, and Rory's stomach dropped. Uh oh.

"Sure, his Dad died and she was just being nice… and she says nothing happened, and it was no big deal… it was just two friends, talking about old times… that was it. But if it was so innocent, then why wouldn't she just tell me?" Luke said, almost surprised at the words spilling out of his mouth.

Rory took a deep breath. "Maybe she was scared."

"Of what? There was nothing to be scared of. All she had to do was just tell me." Luke said.

"Maybe she was scared of how you'd react. Maybe she didn't want to mess things up." Rory said, slowly.

"And lying was a better alternative?" Luke asked, still staring at the ground.

"It's new for her, Luke." Rory said, and he finally looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"What?" He asked, softly.

"My dad… he always… Look, I love my Dad, but he always comes around and he messes up everything." Rory said.

"Because she always let him." Rory told Luke, and nodded.

He was hanging on to every word, never looking away.

"She always let him… She always let him in, she always left the door open for him. She waited for him. She waited, and she waited. She never had a long-lasting relationship because she was always waiting for him." Rory continued.

Luke went back to studying the ground. This really wasn't helping.

"And then, he really blew it. He made her all these promises. He told her they would be together. He told _me_ they'd be together. We were going to be a family… And then, Sherry calls and he decides to go be a family with her instead. He decides to raise her baby, be there for her, and not us." Rory said.

Luke looked up again. "He's stupid." He said softly.

Rory nodded, and continued. "And that was it. The door was closed, she was done, she was going to stop waiting for him, because he had finally made up his mind, and he had chose somebody else." Rory said.

"And now… She's with you… and he comes around again." Rory said, and then paused for effect. "But, she didn't want to let him in, she didn't want to open the door, or unlock it, or be with him, or anything… and it was new for her." Rory said.

"But, why did she go?" Luke asked, softly.

"Because she always does." Rory said.

Luke nodded, and looked down at the ground again.

"But it was different this time." Rory said, hopefully. "I know it was different. I've seen it so many times, and I know it was different." She said. "She was being his friend… just his friend. Because no matter what he does to her, he is still my father, and she's going to be there for him." Rory said.

Luke's shoulders dropped, and he lifted his head to look out at the cars beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

"Just not in the way she used to be." Rory finished.

Luke looked up at her, questionably. "What?" He asked.

"You know, if I hadn't been born, my parents still wouldn't have gotten married." Rory said, sort of changing the subject. "If I hadn't been born, my Mom wouldn't have spent years waiting for him, because he wouldn't have been the one… She only waited all those years, because… it's a nice concept, you know?" Rory asked.

Luke was lost, but he continued to listen.

"The mother and the father and the child… all one happy family. It's a nice concept." Rory explained. "But, if I hadn't been born, Chris and Lorelai would have just been old friends… They would have bumped into each other 10 years from now, and had a drink or a laugh, and that'd be it. They wouldn't have been anything. My mom wouldn't have waited, she wouldn't have cared, she wouldn't have given him a second thought." Rory said.

"But if I hadn't been born… I still think you and my mom would have crossed paths… and you would have been more than a drink and a laugh." Rory said.

Rory sighed heavily. "She did it for me, you know. She visits him, and she lets him in, and she stays his friend… because of me… because she wants me to have a father." She said, picking up a few pebbles from the ground, and playing with them. "She doesn't want to chase him away, because she wants me to have a father… You know, one time on my 5th birthday… he promised he would come and visit, but he never showed up." Rory explained. "And I sat outside, waiting and waiting for him to show up, but he never did."

"And I went inside, and I told my Mom it was all her fault… that she did something that made him stay away from us… that it was all because of her, that she took me away from him, and she was the reason I didn't have a father." Rory said.

Luke softened, as he listened to her story.

"And the next day I went into her bedroom and apologized, but I could tell she had been crying the whole night… I hugged her and I told her how sorry I was, and how I knew it wasn't really her fault… I was just sad, you know? I wanted someone to blame…. Because it was easier to blame her… I always thought that it was because of me, I wasn't good enough, he didn't like me, I wasn't funny, or pretty enough… and it was easier to say that it was Mom's fault, instead of mine… I apologized, and she said she was OK, but I think she always remembers that night… and she just never wants it to be true. She doesn't want it to be her fault. She doesn't want to chase him away or be the cause of him hurting me… So, she was always nice to him, and was always his friend… no matter what he did." Rory explained.

Luke nodded, to show her that he was following along. "She does it for me, she is his friend because of me, she comforts him, and visits him because of me… because she doesn't want to be the reason that he doesn't visit."

"She used to think she was in love with him… I think she was more in love with the concept… of a big, happy, family. I don't think she was ever really in love with him. I mean, she loves him… but, she's not _in love_ with him." Rory said.

"She's _in love_ with you."

"But, why wouldn't she just tell me?" He asked, softly.

"She was scared, Luke." Rory told him. "That she had messed up again, that she had screwed up, that she had ruined another relationship… She was scared that she would lose you."

"She didn't lose me." Luke said.

"Then why are you sitting here with me, and not with her?"

"Maybe I'm scared." He told her, looking at her straight in the eye. The confession surprised both of them, but Rory nodded, as if she understood.

"You both are." Rory said.

Luke nodded. "I just need some time… to process." He told her.

"OK." Rory nodded, as she watched Luke stand up. "Do you need a ride?" She asked.

"No, the trucks over there." He pointed.

"OK. Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory."

* * *

He walked down her driveway, as the wind hit his face. Her car was in the driveway, so he walked over the lawn, and up the porch stairs. He ran the door bell, and looked around the yard as he waited.

"Luke?" She asked, when she opened the door.

"Hi." He said, uneasily.

"Hi." She said, with a smile.

"I just um, wanted to give you these." He said, holding up a box.

"What?" She asked.

"The boots." He said.

She nodded, and stared at the package in his hand.

"They came this morning." He said. "I just thought I'd drop them off."

"Um, thanks." She said, uneasily. It had been three days since the wedding. Three days since Rory told her about the talk her and Luke had. Three days since Luke needed time to process. Three days since she had seen him. Three days since she had talked to him. Three days since she had gone to the diner. Three days of crying. Three days of completely missing him.

"I mean, if you don't want them… I'll send them back." He said, sensing that she wasn't very interested in the boots anymore. "I mean, if you've changed your mind." Luke said. Lorelai got the feeling they weren't talking about the boots anymore.

"No, I haven't changed my mind." She said, looking straight at him.

"I mean, they are fishing boots… You don't really like fishing."

"I love fishing." She told him.

"They're from a boating catalog."

"I love boats."

"And I think they accidentally sent size 8 ones."

"I'll squish my feet into them." She told him.

"You'll get blisters."

"That's OK."

"OK." He nodded. "Here." He said, handing them to her.

He turned around, and began walking down the steps. She began to turn around and close the door.

"Lorelai?" He asked, turning around. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the diner tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"I'll wear the boots." She smiled

"OK." He smiled.

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

* * *

**Nice episode… Except for the fight, of course. Damn Christopher. It was going so nice, too… and then he had to come along. But what else is new, right?**

**I loved the dancing. "If you're in love, than we invite you to join Emily and Richard on the dance floor."**

**So sweet…**

**And Lorelai and Emily talking. Lorelai wants to get married. The necklaces, Rory's best man outfit… Luke and Chris's freak out when they see Logan and Rory.**

**The ending. "You and me, we're done."**

**The bachlorette party… Emily was priceless. I loved the whole Gypsy thing in there… The pasta…**

"**Trying to figure out what you see in me?" **

**"Yeah." **

"**Wait till you see me in the boots."**

**The whole Bill story for Emily and Richard's first dance… nice.**

**Rory and Chris's talk in the salon… Except, Rory should have known that Chris was up to something… I mean, he's sitting there going on and on about Lorelai… Don't you think he's going to try something? Don't you think he'll try and mess it up. C'mon Rory**

**Please Review**


	2. Written

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Two: Written**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: She just wanted to make sure it was _the_ guy.**

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.**

_I want you to be happy. _

_And I love you for that. _

_Plus, I know you're not a cat person, so you truly will be alone if you don't find someone. _

_Okay, look, someday I will bring somebody home, but when I do I just want to be sure it's the guy._

Lorelai glanced over at Luke and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then focused back on the road. They were almost to her house. Just a few more minutes, and they'd be there.

She already told him they could hang out at her house for a while.

She wondered if he'd want to stay.

She wondered if she'd let him.

True, Rory wasn't home much anymore. She didn't need to protect her. She didn't need to keep boys out. She didn't need to separate her dating life and her Rory life.

But, letting a guy stay over was new to her. She had only done it once, with Max. Of course, she ended up running to Rory's room and spending the night there, but that was besides the point.

Letting a guy stay in her house was a big deal to her. Maybe it was stupid, but it was a big step, and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

_We'll get better at this._

From the beginning, she knew this wasn't just a short term thing with Luke. She wouldn't have gone into it, if that had been the case. So, it wasn't just a one time thing, what was it? Would he get sick of her? Would she run away? Would he break it off? Would she bail out? Would he get annoyed? Would she get scared?

She didn't know. She hoped not.

_This is very exciting for us because Lucas never brings his girls here._

She hoped that was true. She hoped they were just saying that. She hoped that they were exaggerating.

She liked the idea of being the first. Of being the special one, that he picked, that he wanted to introduce to them.

She liked being first.

She hoped she'd be the last.

_You kept this in your wallet? You kept this in your wallet_.

So, yeah, this had been a long time coming. All of Stars Hollow knew that.

People always told her that Luke had a thing for her. She never believed it, though. She annoyed him. She had disgusting eating habits. She didn't keep fruit in the house. She drank way too much coffee. She didn't use her oven to do anything but cook tater tots and the occasional apple strudel.

She never believed it.

Maybe now she did.

So, he was in. He was all in.

Was she?

She wasn't sure. Was Luke the one? Was he the guy? The whole package, the one who could wait for the cable guy, and make her coffee in the morning? Well, he already did the last one, every morning, but that's besides the point. Was she in? Was she all in?

She didn't know.

_We'll be used to it._

Again, she started wondering how long this relationship would last. He seemed to think it'd last a pretty long time. She'd like to think that, too. She really would. Luke is… perfect. He just perfect. But could it really last that long?

Could he really be the one for her?

Could she be the one for him?

Would they have time to get used to it? She hoped so.

_There's not going to be a breakup._

So, is he asking her to marry him or something? Is he going to ask her? Does he really want to marry her?

She knew she was getting carried away. She knew it was way, way, way too early to even be thinking about it, but… it was Luke.

Luke. Butch, Burger Boy, Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap. The maker of the most amazing coffee on this side of the Mississippi. The keeper of the horoscope. The creator of the Santa Burger. The man who brought her lunch every day when she broke her leg. The man who drove her to the hospital when her Dad had gone. The fixer of everything broken.

She could see it. She'd never admit it, but she could see it.

And that scared her.

_Eight years_

_Eight years_

She had known him for eight years. Ever since she started calling him Duke, she always thought he was perfect. She always thought he'd make some very lucky woman, so happy. She knew he would.

_You still in?_

_You bet I am_

She just didn't know that she would be that woman.

_I just want to be sure it's the guy._

"I better get going."

"Stay."

**Review.**


	3. Tyler, too

**Learning**

**Disclaimer: Duh**

**Summary: Part of my Season 5 One Shot Series… They're still learning. **

**A/N: OK so I recently found this fanfiction I wrote last year. For any of you who have read Fade to Black, it is just like that, only it was for Season 5. I was thinking of posting them all together as one big story, but now I think I will just post them separately since I don't really like all of them. I'm just going to post the ones I like best. I didn't change anything, I just proofread. It was sort of fun reading what I had written, and what I thought would happen… because, well now we know what happened. Yes, anyway, I'm sure you just want me to get to the story.**

He rolled over in his bed, when the shrill sound of his alarm clock woke him up. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had trouble falling back asleep after she left his apartment. He just couldn't stop thinking that he should have tried harder to get her to stay.

He opened his eyes and squinted right away, because the sun was making the room too bright to see. It wasn't quite fall yet, and the sun was still rising early, lighting up his room. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night, after he watched her walk down the street, when she left his apartment.

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, before finally standing up. He had to get up. He had to go open the diner. He had to clean up the mess from last night's victory party.

God, the victory party.

The diner was probably a mess. There was probably streamers, and confetti all over the place. There were probably cups and crumbs all over the floor, right beside the cake that had been dropped by Kirk or someone, and never picked up. The chairs and tables had probably all been moved, and he'd have to go and put them in their right place. The napkin dispensers and the salt and pepper shakers had probably been knocked off the tables. The salt and pepper were probably all over the floor, keeping the cake company.

God, now he sounded like Lorelai.

And that thought back him back to the fact that he really should have tried harder to get her to stay. It's not like he feel asleep after she left anyway. He had probably been up for hours, just thinking about her, and how he wished he had made her stay with him.

She was beautiful, and amazing, and so completely Lorelai… and she was his. And she came up to his apartment, with champagne, and she had on that perfume that he had absolutely loved. God, he should have turned on a light before he answered the door. Then, she would have stayed.

He went over to the kitchen, got a cup from the cupboard, and filled it with water. He drank the whole thing in one sip, and put the glass back down. He sighed and headed downstairs.

He couldn't wait to see what kind of disaster the town had left him with. It'd probably take hours to clean up.

Why had he ever agreed to left them have a party at his diner?

Because Lorelai had asked him to. Everyone knew he couldn't say no to her. As much as he'd never admit it, he knew it, too. When she was happy, he was happy, and it was that simple. Even if it meant that he had to wake up early and spend the morning cleaning.

He walked down the steps, and rubbed his forehead. He had the worst headache. He always got headaches when he didn't sleep, but this one seemed even worse than usual. He stopped before going behind the curtain, half expecting the diner to be burnt to the ground or something.

He sighed, and pushed the curtain aside. He froze, completely shocked at what he saw.

He entered the diner, and looked around. He looked under and over the tables, in the kitchen, and behind the counter.

It was spotless. It was even cleaner than it had been the morning before. But, what? Who? When?

He was looking in the storage room, when he heard the bells ring. But, he hadn't even unlocked the door yet.

He knew who it was.

"Lorelai?" He called from the storage room.

"Jackson woke me up at 4 in the morning today. I _need_ coffee. Without it I will die… die, die, die… and then, you will go bankrupt… and Rory will be sad… and… I'm too tired to think of anything funny or charming, so could I just have some coffee?" She babbled on.

He walked out into the diner, scratching his head, looking at her like your crazy.

"Hey Mister, you're still in your pajamas." She said, pointing. "I think Taylor has about ten rules against that."

"Well, I'm sure he'll bring it up at the town meeting." He said, sitting on the stool beside her, and putting a hand on her thigh.

"Hi." She smiled. "Coffee?" She asked, sweetly.

"Did you clean all of this?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said, like it was no big deal. "Coffee, now?"

"All of this? You cleaned all of it?" He asked.

"Yes, Luke, I cleaned all of it… Now, can I have some coffee?"

"By yourself? You cleaned it all by yourself?"

"Yes! Now, please Luke… please, can I have coffee?" She begged.

"Why?"

"Because I need it! I'll _die_." She said, dramatically.

"No… Why'd you clean it?"

"Clean what?"

"The diner." He said, like it was so obvious.

"Well, I wasn't going to make you clean it." She said, like it was so obvious.

"What?"

"You thought I'd make you clean it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I made you let us use the diner, I woke you up when you were trying to sleep… I wasn't going to make you have to clean up everything, too." She said.

He looked at her for a while, with a slight smile on his face.

"I guess I'm still learning."

**This isn't my favorite of the series, but I just thought I'd post it. I'm not really sure why, but hey, why not, right?**

**So yeah, I basically have one written for every single episode of Season 5.**

**Any suggestions on which you'd like to read next?**

**And also, a review would be nice. Thanks.**


	4. Cute

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog**

**Chapter Four: But Not as Cute as Pushkin **

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: She came home from Miss Pattie's and found him sitting in his father's boat.**

**A/N: Love you guys! Thanks so much for all these great reviews. Keep 'um coming! **

**Oh and incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway?**

**Please review.

* * *

**

Lorelai walked down the street, and halfway down her driveway, before realizing a dim light was on in the garage. She was almost afraid to look, but quickly realized that Luke was sitting in his father's boat.

"Luke?" She asked, stepping into the garage. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said, stepping closer. He patted the seat beside him, and gestured for her to sit with him.

"Need help?" He asked, putting out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking his hand. He pulled her up, and she sat beside him.

"It's a nice boat." She stated.

"Yeah." He nodded, staring into space.

"Do you think you'll finish it?" She asked, praying that he wouldn't be mad. She knew they had made up, but she wasn't sure if it'd be a touchy subject for them.

"Maybe." He said.

She nodded, and tried to think of something else to say.

"How was the party?" He asked.

"Oh, it was good." She said. "Kirk was singing AC/DC when I left." Lorelai said.

Luke laughed, and Lorelai smiled. She loved when she made him laugh, especially when he was feeling like this.

"He was in the middle of TNT when I left." Lorelai told him.

"I guess his mother never warned him about the punch." Lorelai shrugged. "He was so drunk, he started telling Gypsy about his spork theories….and how they will someday end the world… And he asked me to play strip Trivial Pursuit." Lorelai laughed, remembering the moment.

"Spork theories?" Luke asked.

"You know, a mixture between a spoon and fork." Lorelai said.

"I know what a spork is." He told her.

"Oh." She said.

"Kirk has theories about them?" Luke asked.

"Ask him about them some day." Lorelai said. "And ask him about the butt pillow people." Lorelai laughed.

"I know about the butt pillow people." Luke said.

"You _know_ about the butt pillow people!" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, they were the really smart kids at school… They'd carry around these butt pillows and bring them to class, and the cafeteria, and they'd sit on them… nobody knew why, I don't know why no one asked." Luke said.

"OK, I'm sorry, but what company makes butt pillows?" Lorelai laughed.

Luke shrugged.

"Did you say that Kirk asked you to play strip Trivial Pursuit?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, grinning. "Yup, he did."

"Wow." Luke said.

"Yep… our town." She said with a sigh.

"That punch really needs a warning label." Luke said.

"Tell me about it… You didn't have to see Taylor do the Macarena." Lorelai said.

"Oh, God." Luke said.

"Yup, I'm going to have nightmares for months." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded, and then was silent for a few minutes. Lorelai tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind.

Luke stood up, and she looked up at him.

"I better get going." He told her, as he stepped out of the boat, and gave her his hand to help her out.

"Oh, right." Lorelai said.

"Yeah…" Luke said.

"You could stay, you know." Lorelai said, hoping he wouldn't be mad that she was trying to intrude on his dark day. "I mean, you don't have to, really… just, if you… want to." Lorelai said.

He thought about it for a few seconds, and then nodded. "OK." He said.

She smiled. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll stay." He said, as he led her into the house.

They took off their coats, and Luke hung them up. Lorelai began taking off her shoes, when Luke began sniffing the air.

"What?" Lorelai questioned.

"You smell like trees." He said.

She smiled, and nodded. "I know." She said. "I'm a crazy, tree lady."

He looked at her as if she was crazy and then continued to take off his own shoes. "How much punch did you have?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little." She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down at kissed her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. They finally pulled away, and headed upstairs.

Lorelai pulled out one of Luke's t-shirts from her dresser, and a pair of red sweat pants.

"Hey, that's my shirt." He said.

"Yes it is." She agreed.

"You stole my shirt."

"You sound surprised." She said.

"When did you steal my shirt?" He asked.

"Last week." She said.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Why'd you steal my shirt?" He asked her.

"It's pretty." She smiled.

He shrugged, kissed her, and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I hate cinnamon toothpaste." He said, as he brushed his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, changing into her clothes. "My turn." She said, as he left the bathroom, and she went into it and closed the door.

She came back out a few minutes later, and slid into bed beside Luke, then sighed heavily.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "It's just… this is nice, don't you think?" She asked, happily.

"I have very few complaints." He said, mimicking what he said before.

She looked over to him and rolled his eyes.

He laughed at her and put his hand on her cheek. "No complaints." He told her confidently.

She rolled her eyes again, but leaned in and kissed him. She turned off the light, and pulled the covers further over her.

"Night." She said.

"Night." He replied.

A few minutes of silence went by, and then Luke turned to face Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Thanks." He told her, and she simply smiled back.

* * *

**So, I loved this episode. Although I hated that it was Luke and Lorelai's first fight, I still thought it was great. I loved how they made up and everything. Luke looked so sweet, and with Lorelai keeping her eyes closed for like 10 seconds after they kissed. I loved that. **

**Kirk and his Yoga for Dummies book, perfect. **

**I liked the whole Luke's dark day concept. I don't know, I just thought it was cool. **

**The Rory/Logan thing was cool. It was a little bit weird, but whatever. **

**Anyways, I loved the episode. **

**And please review!**


	5. Kropogs

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog**

**Chapter Five: Hold Me Back**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: No, Sookie was wrong. _He_ was holding her back… and she was OK with that.**

**A/N: Love you guys! Thanks so much for all these great reviews. Keep 'um coming! **

**Oh and incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway?**

**Please review. **

**

* * *

**

Something about what Sookie had said, had caught her off guard. It had led her to a realization.

Nothing holding her back? Yeah right. What about Luke? Luke was here, and Luke never left Stars Hollow. OK that one time when Liz and TJ were hurt… but besides that, Luke doesn't leave.

He's stayed here his whole life… never wanted to leave, why would he want to now?

Luke wouldn't want to go with her. He wouldn't like traveling, and being topless in France. He'd probably like the idea of her being topless, but not in France.

No, he wouldn't go. He wouldn't leave Stars Hollow. He wouldn't leave the diner.

So, what? She'd go alone? She'd go to France and leave him here?

No. She didn't like that.

She didn't want to leave Luke. She didn't want to see him once or twice a month. She didn't want to call him once a week.

She wanted to see him every single day. She wanted to touch him, and see him and be with him all the time.

And hello? How would she go weeks without his coffee? That should be illegal. She'd have withdrawal pains. She'd start shaking and have to go to the emergency room.

And what would Luke do while she was traveling? Girls would be all over him, and what would stop him from giving in? They would be here, and she wouldn't be. How could she blame him for being with other women?

She was suddenly sick to her stomach. Luke with other woman, no coffee… no Luke.

No, she didn't like this.

"Manny! Let me try it with the chick peas!" Sookie's voice interrupted her thoughts. Lorelai glanced over at her best friend, lying on the couch, and smiled.

"I can't do it." Lorelai said.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Mike Armstrong, the Durham Group… I can't do it." Lorelai said.

"Why not?" Sookie asked.

"Because… you're wrong. There is something holding me back." Lorelai told Sookie.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Um… I have to go, OK? I'll see you later tonight." Lorelai said, still in a daze.

"Lorelai? Where are you going?" She heard Sookie call after her, but she was already out the door and half-way to Luke's.

She didn't even realize she had run all the way there, until she was outside of Luke's and barely able to breathe. God, she forgot how bad exercise was for her. She pushed the diner door open, and made her way to the counter.

"He's upstairs." Cesar told her, before she even had to ask.

"Thanks." She managed to get out, before heading behind the curtain.

She didn't even realize that she was banging loudly on the door, until Luke opened it and gave her a strange look. She was still in the process of catching her breathe, so she just walked past him and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Lorelai?" He asked, following her and sitting beside her. "Are you OK?" He asked, when he saw her heavy breathing.

"Yeah, yeah… I ran… here."

"You ran?" He asked.

She nodded, and was finally able to catch her breathe.

"Why'd you run here?" He asked.

"I had to talk to you." She said.

He sat up a little straighter when she said this, and she could tell he was a little nervous. "No, no. It's good." She promised.

He sat there, and waited for her to talk.

"OK, so you know that meeting I had?" She asked, figuring it was the best place to start.

"What meeting?"

"The one with Mike Armstrong." She clarified.

"The man that wants to buy the Inn?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"OK…" He said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, he said that he's open to almost any option, you know? He could buy the Inn… or invest in it… and Sookie and I could work for their company. We'd be consultants, and we'd get to travel, and we'd have money… We'd get to go everywhere, and I could be topless in France…And I could say 'I'll be back from Dusseldorf on Friday', which I have always wanted to say."

Luke nodded. She didn't have to say anything else. He knew where this was going. "You're going to take it." He said, trying not to show how heartbroken he was.

"What?" She asked, in shock.

He stood up and walking towards the kitchen, getting a glass and filling it with water, so he'd have something to keep him busy, and also so she wouldn't see how upset he was.

"Luke." She said, following him and standing beside him. She waited until she looked at him, and spoke up. "I'm not taking it." She said.

"What? Why?" He asked. Hadn't she just gone on and on about how great the job was, a few minutes ago?

"Because you don't like traveling… and Dusseldorf and… being topless." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're holding me back, Mister." She said, grinning and poking him in the chest.

"What?" He asked, again.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here… with you." She said, still with that beautiful smile.

"Jeez Lorelai." He said.

"What?" She asked, confused by his reaction. Wasn't this a happy thing?

"I don't want to hold you back." He said.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"Take the job." He told her.

"What? No." She told him, getting a little worried.

"Don't stay because of me." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Lorelai! I don't want to be the reason that you're… you're holding yourself back. You shouldn't stay because of me. You- you should do whatever you want… You want to take the job, so… you should." He said, having a little trouble getting it out, but doing his best to make it seem convincing.

"I don't want to take the job." She told him.

"Yes you do." He told her.

"_No_, I don't." She argued.

"Lorelai, you just went on and on about how great it was… the travel… and the France… and the money. You want the job. Don't stay because of me."

"Look, traveling is fun… and money… it's great… but, I don't want to leave." She said.

"Lorelai…" He began.

"No, look… I love this town, and my Inn, and Rory… and you… I'm sorry if you thought that this was a bad thing, because it's not. It's such a good thing." She said, having trouble trying to find the right words to convince him.

"How?"

"How? Luke, nobody else has ever been able to hold me back… No other… guy has ever meant enough to me, that'd I give up this opportunity. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably take it." She said.

"Exactly." He told her. "Because of me. I don't want it to be because of me, Lorelai. You should take the job. You want to take it, so you should. Don't worry about me." He said.

"No, Luke." She said, getting frustrated because she didn't know how to get through to him. "Look… I don't see Rory that much anymore, right? I mean, I visit her sometimes, she visits me… But most of the time we just talk on the phone. So, if I started traveling more, it wouldn't be much of a difference… But, I'd… I'd miss you, you know? I wouldn't be able to just call you once a night, and see you a few times a month. I don't want that. I want to see you every single day."

"I don't want you to regret not taking it." He said.

"I won't."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just do." She told him.

He sighed, and Lorelai knew he wasn't convinced.

"I was just at Sookie's, and we were talking about it. The job, the traveling, the money… and we got so excited about it. But, then Sookie said that she couldn't do it… She had Jackson and Davey, and the new baby… She couldn't leave." Lorelai began.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Lorelai beat him and starting talking again.

"And she started talking about how I could do it. I could go and travel and have the money. She said, my kid's all grown, and I'm young and I have nothing holding me back… and all I could think about was, what about Luke?" Lorelai told him. "I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave you here. I want to be here with you… stay. I mean, you're important to me… really, really important, and I don't want to leave you. Things are going good for us, don't you think? I mean, I like us… and I just want to… keep being us. Luke and Lorelai, in Stars Hollow… no oceans between us, no long distance phone calls, no time zones… just us."

"I just don't want you to regret it and… resent me later."

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." She told him. "I'm letting you hold me back, Luke. I don't do that… I don't let people hold me back, but I'm letting you because… you're worth it."

He smiled at her, and she returned it gladly. "OK." He said.

"OK." She nodded, and leaned in for a kiss, as he wrapped her arms around her.

"Hold on." She said.

"What?"

She went to the kitchen table where she left her purse and found her cell phone.

"Mike Armstrong? This is Lorelai Gilmore, I just wanted to let you know that I've thought about it, and I'm going to decline your offer, and yeah… Thank you for everything, but Sookie and I don't want to sell the Inn."

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. And hey, I changed the title of this incase you didn't notice. But, if you didn't… yeah, I don't know. **

**I hope you liked this. Suggestions on the episode you want next? I know I'm doing them way out of order, but it's more fun that way. **

**OK, you know what to do!**


	6. Say Goodbye

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog**

**Chapter Five: Never Change My Mind**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: No, there was no way she'd change her mind. **

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of posting. I've been pretty busy lately, and I've been writing my English essay at night, soo yeah… But anyway, this is from Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller.**

"Yeah, the dead animals on the side of the road are a sight." Luke said.

"Guess there aren't any Taylors in Maine, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"That may be the only good part of this trip." Luke said.

"You'll miss him." Lorelai said.

Luke laughed. "Oh yeah, I'll definitely miss him… the sweater vests, the town meetings… his damn head is like the sun, can't look at it or it'll blind you."

"Yeah well, it's better than the toupee he had last summer." Lorelai said, but Luke was still ranting.

"The stupid flyers, all those…committees… and his rules… and his ideal grass height… and those tiny spoons he uses for taste testing… I mean, who needs a spoon that small? And that stupid look he gives me through the window…"

"Well, he obviously wants you." Lorelai quipped, and Luke was silent. She giggled. "I was kidding."

"God." He said with disgust. She continued laughing. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"Of what? Taylor is a towel? Whip cream… chocolate, cherries?" Lorelai laughed.

"I'm hanging up." Luke said.

"No!" Lorelai said, hoping it didn't sound as needy as she thought.

"Stop talking about Taylor." He said.

"You started it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-You know what? Let's just change the subject."

"Alright." Lorelai said, happily, playing with her hair. There was a few minutes of silence, but Lorelai spoke up. "Last night I dreamt a hamburger was eating me."

He blinked a few times. "Uh… What am I supposed to say to that?"

"That'll you come home and make me a hamburger?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry." He said.

"Cheeseburger?" She asked.

"It's just a few days." He answered.

"Damn." She replied.

"So… uh, where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"With Waldo?" Lorelai quipped.

"What?" Luke asked. Lorelai sighed.

"Probably flying over the Atlantic as we speak." Lorelai said, frowning.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I just got back from dropping her off at the airport."

"Where's she going?" Luke asked.

"Europe."

"Europe?" He asked.

"Yes." Lorelai replied.

"Europe? By herself?" Luke asked.

"No, she's with my mother." Lorelai answered.

"Your mother?"

"Yup." Lorelai said, with a sigh.

"Um… why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, my mother asked… Rory said yes… and that's about it."

"Oh." Luke said.

"Yeah… I guess that means you'll have to keep me company this summer."

"I guess it does." Luke said, causing each of them to smile.

"How long until you're back?"

"It'll just be a few days." Luke said.

"A few days…" Lorelai whined.

"The diner will still be open, you'll get your coffee." He assured her.

"Coffee, right." Lorelai said.

"And you know, you can call… if you want." Luke said.

"Yeah, I'll call." She told him.

"Good." He said.

"Good." She repeated.

"So, I better get going, I'm almost there."

"OK." She said.

"You'll call?" He asked.

"I'll call." She nodded.

"OK, uh, bye?" He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah… bye…" She said. "Wait. Luke?" She asked, before he could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh… Um… I- I won't change my mind."

"Uh… good." He said, smiling.

"Good." She nodded.

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

-

**So the next chapter of Fades to Black should be up tonight or tomorrow night. I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to think of a cooler title for that story. Something like the title for this one, you know? Something that has to do with the season… I don't know.**

**If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**And please review.**


	7. Chinese Food

**One of Us Had Been a Frog**

**Chapter Five: Chinese Food**

**Disclaimer: Duh..**

**Summary: Do you love me? Yes.**

**A/N: Hey guys, how's life? Right, so anyways… This is from Jews & Chinese Food. New episode tonight, can't wait… But well, here's something to read while you wait. Please review.**

_-_

_What is your problem?_

His problem was that for the past week, he had stood around backstage, listening to Bradley's asthma attacks, hearing all about Damon's lesbian mother, avoiding Crazy Carrie, and building stupid sets, just so he could see her. But he hadn't seen her yet.

His ass was killing him, his knees hurt, he had a horrible headache, and he had accidently hammered his thumbs twice. And it all would have been worth it, if she had just stopped by… even for a second. But she never did. Not even for a second.

What's his problem? She seriously didn't know? How could she not know? She was supposed to know...

His problem was that his bed was way too big. His problem was that he no longer had to worry about staying up late when he had early deliveries. His problem was he didn't have to worry about his REM sleep anymore. His problem was that he had too many pillows and she wasn't tangled up in his sheets. His problem was that he didn't have to worry about waking up her on those mornings with early deliveries. His problem was that his blue flannel shirt didn't smell like her anymore. His problem was that every time the bell over the door rang, he looked up, hoping it was her, and it never was. His problem was that he couldn't sleep without her beside him. His problem was he couldn't listen to any of his CDs without thinking about her. His problem was that his boat wasn't in her garage anymore. His problem was that her cinnamon toothpaste was still sitting on her shelf, and he actually tried it last night. His problem was that he never saw her. His problem was that he was her ex- boyfriend. His problem was that he missed her more than he thought he would.

She was the only damn reason he had done this. He only did this stupid thing because he wanted to see her. Because she had signed him up, and now they were broken up. But he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her, even if it meant getting pinched by Carrie, and building stupid wagons for Kirk. But she never came and he'd had that stupid song stuck in his head for days and it was her fault.

She couldn't go.

If she saw him, she'd remember that she hadn't slept at all last night. If she saw his baseball cap, she'd remember how she hasn't eaten in a while. If she got close enough to smell him, she'd remember that he hadn't been sleeping beside her last night. If she saw him with the kids, she'd remember that she wasn't getting her middle. If she smelled his coffee, she'd remember how she hasn't had any of it in a few days. If she saw his toolbox, she would talk to it, call it Bert, and remember how it wouldn't be sitting in her front hall any time soon. If she saw him fixing things around the set, she'd remember how he wouldn't be sticking his head in her oven and doing the skit, anymore. If she saw Carrie pinch his ass, she'd remember how she wouldn't be able to do that ever again. If she saw the giant "they broke up" billboard in front of his diner, she'd remember her empty garage, and her _alone place_.

She wasn't even positive he was going to be there. Why would he be? They broke up. He didn't have to go. She wouldn't make him.

She didn't know if he'd be there. The possibility that he might, kept her away, but also the possibility that he wouldn't be.

She had some crazy thought in her head, that if he was there, maybe she still had that power over him. Maybe he still couldn't say no to her. Maybe he still cared. Maybe he missed her. Maybe there was still a chance.

But, the thought of going down there, and not seeing him, was too much. If he wasn't there, maybe it was really over. And she couldn't handle that.

"_Is it turning out how you imagined? That special, all you- alone place?"_

"_Yeah, it sure is."_

Yep. Yep, it sure was. She glanced around the pink and blue garage, and closed her eyes to halt any tears that were thinking about falling down her face. She was alone. This was her alone place. The pink and blue garage, where a ton of random crap was once stored, and then a band, and then a boat, and now... nothing.

She walked back towards her big, empty house. She didn't really know why this was so different. She had been alone before, and it hadn't bothered her this much. When Rory left for Yale, things were different, they were quiet, they were lonely. But she had gotten over it. She had moved on. She had gotten used to it, and it had been OK. So why was it different now? Why did it hurt so much?

Because, when Rory left, she wasn't gone for good. She'd still visit. She'd still be around. She'd still call, and be in her life.

But Luke left, and now he was gone forever. He wouldn't call, or come over. He wouldn't be around. He wouldn't fix the window, or the faucet. He wouldn't bring her coffee. He wouldn't put a blanket over her when she fell asleep on the couch. He wouldn't fall asleep beside her. He wouldn't wake up with her in the morning. His tire tracks wouldn't be in the driveway. His boots wouldn't be by the door. His jacket wouldn't be hanging on the coat rack. His boat wouldn't be in the garage.

Luke had always been around. He'd always been fixing some back door lock, falling off the roof, or crawling under the porch, looking for termites. He'd always been around, and now that he wasn't, it all seemed so strange.

Why did it hurt so much?

Because when Rory left, she still had Luke. But Luke left, and now she didn't have him.

_If you were where you were supposed to be. _Lorelai bit her lip. She knew what Luke had really meant. He missed her. He missed her and she missed him. God, did she miss him. And they had stood in her blue and pink garage arguing about everything that didn't matter, instead of what was really wrong. Why couldn't they ever just say what they meant? Why couldn't they just work it out? Why couldn't they just be together?

She hadn't been lying to Rory when she said she was doing better, fine even, but this, right here, was why she wouldn't _ever _be fine.

She had busied herself with work and making costumes. She had even been able to forget about it for a few hours. But, then she'd get a headache and realize she needed coffee_. His_ coffee. Or she'd go home after work and see that the lock was still broken. She'd see his toothbrush in her bathroom, or his socks in her drawer. She'd see an issue of Sports Illustrated buried between a Cosmo and a Rolling Stone. She'd see some balance bars in the cabinet. She'd pass by Luke's and see him in the window, taking Kirk's order. She'd see his father's green truck slowly driving down the street.

_You have a whole house of special alone space_

But everything in her house reminded her of him.

He was standing two feet away and wanted to look at her so badly. He didn't want to see her the same way he had been seeing her lately. He didn't want to see those sad expressions he had been seeing so much of. He hated when she was sad. He hated that he caused it. He hated that he was sad, too. He hated that they couldn't figure it out. But, he just didn't want to think of her like that... so sad. The way she looked at the movie theater, Doose's, in front of her house, that stupid fight in her garage.

Pink and blue. If she thought he wouldn't get the hint...well, maybe no else got but, how could he have _not_ noticed? Pink and blue. They did go so much better together than apart, didn't they?

He had been coming to this stupid school all week so he could see her, and now she was here. So, he was going to see her.

He looked over, and caught her looking at him. They both turned away quickly

What's his problem?

His problem was that he missed her. His problem was that he was an idiot. His problem was that he was scared. His problem was that he didn't know what to say. His problem was that he wasn't sure how to fix this. His problem was he didn't know how she felt. His problem was he didn't ask. His problem was that he looked away.

He caught her staring. Damn it. But he had been looking at her, too, right? Yeah. Maybe he missed her. He was here, wasn't he? He didn't have to be. Maybe Bradley pulled the asthma bit. Maybe he didn't miss her. But he was looking at her. Why was he looking at her? Maybe he did miss her. Maybe he came for her. Maybe it wasn't over. Maybe he still cared.

_Do you love me?_

Yes.

-

**doo doo… Oh, if anyone, didn't get that. The girl is singing, and they both think yes. Just making sure everyone got it… Cuz yeah, it wasn't very clear.**

**Anyway, I have the mother of all headaches, so I'm going to go take some pills. Yeah. New episode, tonight. I'm excited, as always. Although I really can't wait for next weeks. Yes, anyway… pills, right.**

**Please review.**


	8. Live

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Six: More**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: Maybe Dean was right. Maybe she would want more… or maybe she'd want him. **

**A/N: Love you guys! Thanks so much for all these great reviews. Keep 'um coming! **

**Oh and incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

Luke watched Dean as he walked away. He tried to convince himself that he was wrong. Rory and Lorelai were different. Him and Dean were different. Him and Lorelai were different.

He tried convincing himself that Dean was just jealous, or mad, or upset, and just taking it out on him.

He tried so hard to make himself believe that Dean was wrong. Lorelai wanted to be with him. She wanted the house, she wanted the future, she wanted him. She didn't need more, she needed this. She needed him.

She wasn't Rory, and he wasn't Dean, and they were enough for each other. They were it for each other.

But, as hard as he tried to convince himself of those things, it wasn't working very well.

Maybe the house was a bad idea. Maybe she wouldn't want it. Maybe she'd want more. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe he was only setting himself up for disappointment. Maybe she didn't want the future with him. Maybe she wouldn't want the kids or the family. Maybe she'd get bored.

And hey, maybe Dean wasn't that far off. Lorelai didn't like commitment. She ran from it, everyone knew that. What made him think he was any different?

He just hoped he was. But, maybe he wasn't.

Maybe he was exactly the same. Maybe she'd run from him, too.

Then, he glanced up at the house in front of him. With those columns, and that brick…

He loved that house. He wanted it for him, not them, right? It was for him and… whoever, right? It didn't have to be for Lorelai. It was for his family, whoever that would be. It didn't have to mean Lorelai.

But he wanted it to mean Lorelai.

He didn't want that huge house, if she wasn't going to be in it. He didn't want the family, if she wasn't a part of it. He didn't want the kids, if they weren't with her. He didn't want any of it without her.

And before he knew it, he found himself running all the way to Lorelai's house. He wasn't even sure what had come over him, but he just had to see her.

"Luke?" She asked. "What are you-"

He walked past her, and started pacing around her living room, while she shut the door.

"Are you OK?"

"Where's Rory?" He asked.

"She threw up a few times, and now she's passed out in her room, why?" She said.

He paced around the room for a few more seconds, trying to think of what to say. But there wasn't anything he could say.

He couldn't tell her he wanted to buy them a house. She'd freak out. No, he couldn't do that.

He looked up at her, and he knew something was wrong.

"You OK?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"You first." She said, sticking a finger out at him. He sighed, and gathered her in his arms, and started stroking her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Luke…" She said.

"I just wanted to make sure Rory is OK." He said.

"She'll be OK." Lorelai said, somewhat sadly.

"Are _you _OK?" He asked her.

She sighed, and held onto him a little bit tighter. "I don't know… I just… Rory was… She was just lying there… in the bathroom, crying and crying… over this boy, and how… how he doesn't like her and she's just crying, wondering what she did wrong… why he doesn't like her… It's just… It's not Rory." Lorelai said. "I just don't like it… Boys." She growled.

"She'll be OK." Luke told her.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"She's Rory… She'll be fine. This happens." Luke told her.

"Not to Rory."

Luke nodded, pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair.

"Do you still think Rory deserves a prince?" Lorelai asked, pulling away a little bit.

"What?"

"The Pippi night… You said she deserved a prince."

"Right." Luke nodded.

"Do you still think so?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." He told her, touching her cheek gently. She took his hand and led him to the couch. He had his arm wrapped around her, and she was snuggled against him.

"I just… I want her to be happy." Lorelai said.

"I know." Luke told her.

"I don't like seeing her like this… a mess on the bathroom floor… It's not Rory."

"I know." Luke repeated. He couldn't get Dean's words out of his head. He wanted to, but they stuck, and they get repeating through his mind. Rory deserved a prince. She deserved more than Dean. She deserved a man who would take her places, take care of her, call her back, and keep her off the bathroom floor. She deserved a prince. But so did Lorelai. Lorelai deserved a prince, too, and he wasn't a prince. He was far from a prince.

"You OK?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine… just thinking." He told her. "Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure." She told him.

"Do you ever… I don't know… want more?"

"What?"

"Do you want more… than this?" He asked.

"This? What do you mean?"

"This town, this life… you know… do you ever want more?"

"Luke… I ran away from _more_, remember?"

"Yeah, I know… I just-"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Luke…"

"Well, Dean was just… I don't know… He was angry and…"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he was helping at the Twickham house."

"Oh."

"He just said some stuff and-"

"What stuff?"

"I don't know… I just… You don't want more?" He asked.

"Luke… I love this town."

"I know."

"I'm pretty good with what I have right now." She told him.

"Well, what about the future?"

"The future?"

"Will you want more in the future?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I don't know… never mind." Luke said.

"Luke…"

"What were we talking about before? Oh… Rory and her prince… Keep going." He told her.

"Uh… OK." Lorelai said. She nodded, and continued talking. "I just… I don't know… I want her to have someone… that you know, will take care of her, and listen to her… and I don't know, build her an ice rink when she's mad at snow… or make her cheesecake… and I don't know… make sure she's not working too hard, and support her in everything she does… And I want her to have someone who will bring her lunch if she breaks her leg… and watch a movie with her when she's lonely… and worry about her eating habits and coffee intake." Lorelai said, rested her head on the top of his shoulder, and looking up at him.

"What?" He asked, in almost a whisper.

"I just want her to have a prince." She said, reaching up and touching his stubble.

"I love you." He told her softly, before he even knew what he was doing.

She smiled at him, and continued to brush her fingers over his stubble. "I love you, too, Luke." She told him.

"Yeah?" He asked, not being able to hold in the grin.

"You thought I didn't?" She asked him, sitting up straighter.

"No… I just…" He began.

"I do." She told him, seriously.

"OK." He said with a smile, and leaned into kiss her. Maybe Dean was wrong. Maybe they were different. Maybe he was different. Maybe this was different.

Maybe she wasn't going to run. Maybe she would like the house. Maybe it was a good idea. Maybe she'd want to live there with him. Maybe this would work. Maybe she wanted him. Maybe she would want him forever. Maybe he wouldn't be disappointed. Maybe this was really it.

Their lips had barely touched when the door swung open, and Paris stumbled into the house.

"Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"Hi Lorelai." Paris slurred. "Want some trail mix?" She asked, holding out the bag.

"Don't get me started on trail mix, hun." She said, getting up and going to help her.

"Can I use your phone?" Paris asked.

"Maybe we should get you to bed." Lorelai said, and Luke stood up behind her.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"Get some blankets?" She asked, thankfully.

"Sure." He nodded and went to go his task.

"What time is it?" Paris asked. "Doyle probably called. I know he called. He called, and I wasn't there, so now he'll dump me."

"He won't dump you, Paris." Lorelai said. "Here, sit down." She said, sitting Paris on the couch. "Luke, can you get me some water… a big, big glass. The pink tinker bell one would be good." Lorelai called to him.

"Where's Rory?" Paris asked.

"She's sleeping, Paris."

"Sleeping? Ha! She's a party pooper… pooper, pooper, pooper." Paris mumbled.

"Here." Luke said, handing Lorelai the pink tinker bell cup. "I thought she might need some bread, too." Luke said, handing her a loaf of bread.

"We have bread?" Lorelai asked.

"I snuck it in here yesterday." He told her, and she smiled up at him.

"Is this the kind with the dots?" Paris asked, ruining their little moment. "I can't eat the kind with the dots."

"What's she talking about?" Luke asked.

"Who knows?" Lorelai said. "Hey, will you go outside and turn the outside lights on?" Lorelai asked.

"Why?"

"Kirk will probably be showing up any minute now." Lorelai said.

"Right…" Luke asked. "Do you want me to stay over tonight? I can help."

"You don't have to."

"Lorelai."

"You have early deliveries tomorrow Luke."

Just then Kirk came in the door. "Hey Luke. Hey Lorelai. What's wrong with her?"

"She had a little too much of Miss Pattie's punch."

"Can I watch TV?" He asked.

"Not now, Kirk."

"Please?"

"Not now." Lorelai replied.

"Fine." He whined, sitting down on the couch, crossing his arms, and frowning. "Hey, trail mix." He said, reaching for the bag on the table.

"If you touch that, I will take your hand and shove it up your… eye." Paris said.

Kirk slowly and quietly reached for the trail mix. "I see that, Kirk." Paris said.

"Drink some more water, Paris." Lorelai instructed her, and headed towards the kitchen. Luke followed her.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Luke asked.

"It'll be fine, Luke. They'll have killer hangovers in the morning, but nothing I can't handle."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Luke, stop, I'm sure. Don't worry." She said, leaning in for a kiss. "I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise. Bright and early." She told him.

"OK." He said, hesitantly.

"Hey." She said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really good with what I have right now." She told him, for the second time that night.

"OK." He smiled.

"And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could throw another frying pan at Taylor tomorrow?" She asked, grinning.

"Definitely." He told her, and kissed her one last time.

"Yeah, I just saw Old Man Ketchum… He's not looking too good." Kirk told Paris, in the living room. "He's got a pretty bad cough… I think it's going to turn into something. I already had some foam fingers made."

"Kirk, shut up." Paris mumbled, biting into a piece of bread.

* * *

**So, there we go. I know the whole I love you thing is weird, and everything. I just thought it fit. I don't know. Cuz Dean was making Luke all insecure, and everything, so I thought it'd be like the perfect time, you know?**

**17 minutes until the new episode. I hope it's great. **

**Please review.**


	9. Something

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Seven: Something**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: She needs to get out of the house. So she sits on Big Red & watches The Way We Were, when someone sits beside her.**

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review. **

She stepped inside her house, and shut the door behind her, without looking back. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't look outside. If she saw him in her front yard, she knew she would start crying. If she looked outside her window, and he wasn't there, she knew she would cry then, too.

She dropped her things by the door, and sat on the couch. She sighed. Her house smelled like Luke. He had broken into her house, and now it smelled like him. That beautiful mixture of French fries, his two-in-one shampoo, and cotton.

She walked around, and saw the remains of Luke's break in. She wasn't surprised. She knew he would come. That's why she called. He always saved her, but she was glad that even though they weren't together, he'd still be her knight in shining armor sometimes. She was glad that even with everything that was happening, he still came. Maybe he still missed her. Maybe he still cared.

She sank back into the couch, and looked around. Why did he have to be so damn amazing? Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did he have to smell so good?

_He was supposed to the one._

He was the one.

But she screwed up. What else was new?

She sighed. Her house smelled like him, and she didn't have an Lysol. She could go upstairs and spray the house in Sleeping Beauty perfume, but that Disney stuff usually smelled like crap, and it would probably only make her more sick.

She had to get out of there. She couldn't sit here anymore.

With that, she ran out the door, and walked around aimlessly. But then, she saw the ribbons again, and she couldn't stand it. Stupid Taylor, stupid town. She found herself outside the Black, White & Read, so she went inside. Anything to get away from those goddamn ribbons.

"Hey Kirk."

"Hi Lorelai." He said, giving her that sympathetic look that she was afraid of.

"Whose in there?" She asked, hoping that it would be pretty empty. She wasn't ready to deal with the town yet.

"Bill & Julie Hutton… Little Sammy Moore & his sister… It's a slow night." Kirk said.

"Thank God." Lorelai said. "What's playing?"

"The Way We Were." He replied, and her heart sank.

Of course. What did she do to make life hate her so much? She must have been Hitler in another life or something, because the universe was definitely out to get her.

She sighed, and handed Kirk the money. It was better than staying at home, where the smell of Luke was taunting her. And it was definitely better than walking around town, drowning in sympathetic looks and pink and blue ribbon.

She went in, and sat down on Big Red. She looked down at the couch, and bit her lip. Her and Luke had many memories on that couch. Of course there was the infamous Bop-It night with Rory and Dean, but they had some others, too. There was the time she dragged Luke to see Mr. Blanding's Builds His Dream House, and they had the entire theater to themselves. There was the time Kirk fell asleep during a midnight showing of Young Frankenstein and they had some fun with a magic marker. Who knew Kirk was such a light sleeper?

The movie started, and she already wanted to start crying.

She thought about the message she left on his machine, how he broke into her house, how she handed him the tape and called him her ex boyfriend.

Luke was her ex-boyfriend. God, that sounded horrible. That was the last thing she ever wanted. _He was supposed to be the one._ If he wasn't the one, then who was? She couldn't think of anyone better than Luke. She couldn't think of anyone she'd love more than Luke.

"_Nobody will ever love you like I do."_

She loved him so much. She loved him like it was breathing. She just… did. She just really did.

She should have told him. She knew that. She should have said something, done something. She should have let her actions speak. But she thought she had. She let him sleep over, she cried on his shoulder, she let him in, she invited him to her parent's wedding, she told him things… just not the most important thing.

She screwed up. She always did.

She just never wanted to screw up with Luke.

"_I'll change."_

"_No don't change, you're your own girl, you have your own style"_

"_But then I won't have you, why can't I have you?"_

She hated to think about tomorrow, about next week, next month. She hated to think about mornings where she wouldn't wake up in Luke's flannel shirt. She hated to think about the nights where she could go to bed at whatever time she wanted. She hated to think about the boring afternoons where she couldn't stop in and talk to him.

She needed him. She really did. She hated it, to need someone so badly, but it was truth. She just needed him.

That's when she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned and saw Luke sitting there, staring at the screen.

"Luke?" She asked, and he turned to look at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied, studying his face, to see what he was doing.

"Luke…" She began. She wanted to say something. She needed to say something. Even if was too late.

"Shh… this is the best part, Katie still loves Hubbell."

**Short, I know. But yeah, I just realized that I haven't updated this in a very long time, which is sort of funny, since I actually have all the chapters written. I just keep forgetting. I'll try to get better.**

**I also updated Kiss with Open Eyes & Connect the Dots, so check those out.**

**Suggestions for which I should post next are wanted, as always!**

**And please review. Thanks!**


	10. Nothing More

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Eight: Nothing More**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: They said they'd hook up later... This is later.**

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

It was about 9:30, and Luke was just about to close up when the door open, and the tiny bell rang. He looked up, hoping it was Lorelai, and it was.

"Hey." He said, continuing to wipe down the counter.

"Hi." She said, walking towards the counter. She sat down on a stool, and put her purse next to her.

"Where's Rory?" He asked her.

"At home… Jet lag, you know." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke said, still wiping down the counter.

"So, I figured, hey, I bet Luke's still up, and I haven't seen him for 7 weeks either... plus he has pie." Lorelai continued, with a smile.

"Coffee?" He asked her, teasingly.

"Oh, I figured you would have turned it off hours ago." She said.

"Nope." He replied.

She smiled. "Expecting someone?" She asked him.

He shrugged, and turned around to fill up a mug for her.

"This crap is going to kill you someday." He said, as he placed the cup in front of her.

"Yet, you keep filling the cup… Trying to tell me something?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, and was about to start wiping down the counter again, when his eyes fell to her necklace. It was the necklace he gave her a few hours before.

She must have caught him staring, because she reached up and began playing with it.

He looked back up to her bright, blue eyes and smiled. She returned it.

"So… is there… anything I should know before we… do this… thing?" She asked, trying to find the right words.

"What?" He asked, not sure what she meant.

"Any passes made by fair maidens?" She asked, skeptically.

He laughed. "You jealous?" He asked her.

"No! …I'm just saying… 7 weeks is a long time."

He crossed his arms and looked at her knowingly, waiting for the truth.

"Fine… maybe a little jealous." She admitted, and he smiled. "It's just… we kissed, and you left…"

"I know." He told her, regretfully.

"I didn't want you to change your mind before we could try this." She told him, slightly embarrassed at what she was revealing to him.

"I didn't." He told her.

"Good." She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said, nodding.

She began playing with her necklace again, and smiled at him. "I really love this necklace." She told him.

"I'm glad." He told her.

She nodded. "So… any more Renaissance fair gossip you want to tell me?"

* * *

I realize this is incredibly short, but it's still worth a review, don't you think? Please leave one. I haven't been getting too many for this story, lately.

Thanks.

BTW, if you haven't already, don't go check Ask Ausiello. He gives you a horrible spoiler. You just don't want to know…


	11. Home

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Nine: Home**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: She leaves stuff around his apartment. He notices.**

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

She's been leaving things around his apartment. He notices.

He notices the fruity flavored toothpaste she left in his bathroom. He accidentally used it this morning, thinking it was his own. He likes the striped flavored toothpaste much better.

He notices the bright pink toothbrush that's sitting beside it. He doesn't like the color pink all that much.

He notices her make-up in the top drawer. He has never worn make-up, and never really wants to.

He notices her lip-glosses in the second drawer. Chocolate, strawberry, toasted marshmallow, peppermint, watermelon, and one that changes color with your mood. He's not really a chap-stick type of guy.

He notices her reading glasses on the nightstand. He doesn't need glasses.

He notices her bright red, high heels sitting by the door. He's much more of a dirty work boots, type of guy.

He notices her DVDs and tapes sitting on top of the television set. Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, Love Story, 3 episodes of I Love Lucy, Breakfast Club, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Valley Girl, an episode of Cop Rock, 5 episodes of Happy Days, and Seinfeld Season 2 & 3, all in a messy pile. He watches Sportscenter.

He notices the opened bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup in his fridge. He hasn't eaten chocolate since he was 6.

He notices her clothes hanging in his closet. He's never worn anything with rhinestones or zebra stripes.

He notices her socks in the laundry basket. They have crazy designs on them. His have a big red, stripe.

He notices her CDs by the couch. Metallica, the Bangles, Go-go's, Zepplin, Macy Gray, Floyd, Carly Simon, the Cure, Journey, the Clash. He likes Jimmy Buffett.

He notices her magazines on the kitchen table. Cosmopolitan, some catalogues, People, US Weekly, some more catalogues. He reads Sports Illustrated at the dentist.

He notices her fluffy pens all over the place. They're in hundred of colors. Some light up, some have bubbles inside, some make animal noises. He uses the black ones that come in boxes of 100.

He notices the take-out menus in a drawer in the kitchen. He doesn't eat take-out.

He notices the lime jello in his fridge. He's read those horror articles about horse hooves.

He notices the coffee ice cream in his fridge. He likes vanilla. He notices the go-gurt, too. He likes yogurt.

He notices the magnets on the refrigerator. Coffee- you can sleep when you're dead. Salute your shorts. Tequila- helping women lower their standards for years! Donuts- is there anything they can't do? I'd like mornings better if they started later. Well-behaved women don't make history. Donna Martin graduates! Put your big girl panties on & deal with it! He doesn't really have anything on his refrigerator that needs a magnet.

He notices her lipstick on the dresser. He's not really a Vicious Trollop type of guy.

He notices her perfume beside it. It's pink and has Hello Kitty on it. He doesn't really understand her love of Hello Kitty.

He notices the pile of manuals beside _her_ side of the bed. He knows she's been reading them at night, when he's asleep and she's bored. He never reads those things.

He looks around his apartment. It's covered in her things. He should care. He should not like it. He should hate it.

But he doesn't. He doesn't at all.

He never could have imagined how much he'd like having Lorelai in his space. He likes seeing her clothes in his closet. He likes seeing her movies on his TV. He likes seeing her food in his refrigerator, even if it is disgusting and unhealthy.

He likes seeing her asleep in his bed, wearing his shirt. He likes seeing her lying on his couch, flipping through the channels. He likes seeing her sitting at his kitchen table.

He likes it when she's here.

He _loves_ it.

He _loves _her.

So, he gets busy.

He doesn't want to accidentally use her toothpaste again, so he builds her a shelf. He puts her toothbrush, her make-up and her lip-glosses on it, too. Hopefully, she won't notice, but he painted a tiny flower on it.

He doesn't want to accidentally knock her glasses off his night table, when he reaches for the alarm clock in the morning, so he go to Kim's Antiques and gets another night table for _her_ side of the bed. He puts her glasses on it.

He doesn't want to get her shoes dirty when he throws his work boots by the door, so he puts her heels in the closet.

He doesn't want to make her watch Sportscenter, so he puts her movies, neatly on a bookshelf.

He doesn't want her to be unhappy, so he goes out and buys some rainbow jimmies. And he leaves the lime jello, and coffee ice cream in his fridge. But he buys some vanilla, hoping that maybe if he drenches it in chocolate and jimmies, she'll eat it.

He doesn't want her to feel unwelcome, so he makes some more room for her rhinestones and zebra stripes, in his closet. And he clears out a drawer for her crazy socks, and whatever else she wants to put in it.

He doesn't want to make her listen to Jimmy Buffett, so he makes room in his CD holder for her music.

He doesn't want her to be bored, so he makes a neat pile of her magazines, and then walks across the street and buys a few more for her. Bootsie mocks him, but he pays and walks away, without even defending himself.

He doesn't want her to be any less Lorelai when she's with him, so he leaves the fluffy pens around. The barking pens will probably drive him crazy, but he's pretty sure he's already there.

He doesn't want her to starve when he's working and she's up there alone, so he leaves the take-out menus. But, he adds a Luke's take-out menu to the pile, and puts it on top.

He doesn't want the magnets to go un-used so he buys a calendar. He almost bought the Hello Kitty one, but then he slapped himself and got a Stars Hollow calendar, instead.

He doesn't want to ever spend a night here without her, so he puts the manuals in a drawer, and buys her a TV. Screw his REM sleep.

He knows he won't be able to sleep at all, if she's not beside him.

* * *

**That's from Come Home if it isn't obvious. **

**Please review, guys. I want to know if I should bother with this. Cuz yeah, if no one is reading it, then there's not really any point in posting it, you know? So, yes please let me know.**

**Also, which episode would you like to see next?**

**Gracias.**


	12. Blame Booze

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Ten: Blame Booze**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai talk about the future.**

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

"Welcome to Earth, baby girl Belleville," Lorelai cooed into the little girl's ear. "She's adorable, Sookie," she told her best friend, who was holding the tiny baby.

"Thanks," Sookie said, with a warm smile. "Oh, hey, could you hold her for a bit? I have to go check on the loaves."

"You're not supposed to be cooking."

"Oh, it'll only take a second." She said, handing the baby over to Lorelai and dashing towards the kitchen before anyone had a chance to stop her.

Lorelai looked down at the baby and couldn't help but think about the baby she almost had. Well, not almost. She was never pregnant. It had been a mistake. The whole apple thing must have been her body telling her to eat better. But, she couldn't help but think about how things would have been if she actually had been pregnant.

"Let's go check on Luke, alright?" She asked the baby, before making her way towards the living room, where she left him.

When she saw him, she couldn't believe it. She stopped in the middle of the room and watched the scene in front of her for a second.

He was sitting on the couch, his eyes focused on the TV, but you could tell he wasn't too interested in the program that was on. Little Davey was leaning against him, in his dinosaurs t-shirt and blue shorts. His feet were swung over the arm rest, he was sucking on his thumb, and was completely engrossed in whatever was on the television.

She didn't have much time to watch them, because Luke noticed her after a few seconds.

"Hey," he said, with a smile.

"Hey you," she replied, and sat beside him on the couch. "They stuck you with a kid, too?"

"Yep."

"I think they're trying to tell us something," Lorelai joked. Luke smiled.

"So, what are you guys watching?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. It has something to do with a school bus and Miss Frizzy."

"Miss Frizzle." Lorelai corrected him.

"OK."

"It's the Magic School Bus." She told him.

"Well, he loves it. He hasn't said a word since it started." Luke told Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled. Luke yawned.

"Tired?" She asked.

"A little." He admitted.

"I'm sorry I made you come to this. We can leave soon." She told him.

"I don't mind." He told her, patting her knee.

"I know, but I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Making you go to these things that you hate, when you woke up early this morning, and you had to help cook, and set up… and now you're babysitting Davey."

"Look, it's fine. And I'm not babysitting. Jackson is outside for a minute, and Sookie's in the kitchen."

"And you're babysitting." She told him, pointing a finger.

He sighed. "I don't mind."

"Where is Sookie, my arms are getting tired," Lorelai whined, after a few minutes.

"Want me to hold her?" Luke asked, surprising Lorelai.

"Uh… Uh sure." She said, awkwardly handing the baby over.

He knew how to hold her and everything. That surprised her. She watched him, looking down at the baby, with Davey sitting beside him. Luke hated kids. They had jam hands, and they were noisy. What was up?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? Like what?"

"I don't know… Like I just did something really weird."

"Well, you don't usually hold babies."

"Sure I do."

"Not once, in the 8 plus years I've known you, have I ever seen you voluntarily hold a baby."

"Just because you've never seen it, doesn't mean I've never done it," he told her, defensively.

"Okay…"

"OK." He said, sternly, turning back to look at the TV.

Lorelai continued to watch him, wondering what had gotten into him.

* * *

"God, I'm tired." Lorelai said, as she took off her jewelry and put it on Luke's dresser. They had stayed late, to help clean up. "I'm sorry we had to stay so late. You must be beat."

"Yeah." Luke said, sitting down on the bed, watching her, still in the same clothes he wore to the party.

"You OK?" She asked, turning around, after taking off her shirt.

"Yeah…" He said, unconvincingly.

She walked over to him, in her pink flowy skirt that reached her knees, and her red, lacy bra. "Are you sure?"

He reached out to her, and put his hands on her hips. "You don't have to apologize so much. I could have gone home if I wanted."

"I know." She said, feeling weird about the way he was looking at her.

"And you know, tonight- I didn't hate it- watching Davey. He's a nice kid, and he's quiet. He doesn't cry or throw up or anything. And holding Martha, I didn't hate that either. She didn't even spit on me or anything." Luke babbled on. Lorelai sat down on the bed beside him, and looked him in the eye.

"Okay…"

"I just, I don't want you to think I hate kids… because I don't. I mean, I don't want you to be completely surprised when you see me holding a baby or interacting with a kid under 12."

"Oh."

"You thought I hated kids." He said, bowing his head.

"No, Luke. I just… I guess I didn't really know where you stood on the subject." She said, wondering where all of this could be coming from. Maybe he knew about her scare. Maybe Rory told. Rory wouldn't tell though.

"Where is all this coming from?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, not looking her in the eye.

"Yes you do." She told him.

"I was just thinking about things." He told her. "And today- you saw me with Davey and you look so surprised, and you automatically started apologizing because you thought I hated it… and then when I told you I'd hold Martha, I knew you were thinking that I'd drop her or I didn't know how to hold her… I have a nephew, you know."

"I know, Luke. I wasn't… surprised… Well, I was… I don't know."

"Exactly… Sometimes I just think you get the wrong idea about me."

"The wrong idea?"

"I like kids, you know. I mean, if we… if we ever, you know… got married. I mean, I'd want to think about it."

"Oh." She said.

He spoke quickly. "I don't mean that we'd have to have kids… If you didn't want to, then… that'd be fine. I'm just saying, that if you… did… want kids… Well, we could." He told her.

"Oh. OK." She told him, still wondering if maybe he knew about the scare. Maybe she should just tell him.

"Luke?" She asked, putting her hand on top of his. He looked up at her.

"Well… I have something to tell you." She began.

"What?" He asked, slowly.

"Well, you know the party for the Inn, right? Well, of course you do.. and you know… what happened afterwards…" She babbled on.

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"So… well, we didn't exactly… use protection." She told him, and his eyes widened.

"What are you saying?"

"And then I kept eating apples, which you know, is weird for me… you know that… and well, when I was pregnant with Rory I kept eating…"

"Apples?" He guessed.

"Yeah, apples." She told him. "So… Well, I sort of thought that I was… pregnant." She told him.

He took a deep breath, as a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

"I didn't tell you because, well because I was at the hospital with Sookie, and the doctor said I wouldn't be able to tell for a few more weeks and I didn't want to freak you out or worry you, because… I thought you… you know, hated kids. I guess I could have told you because, as it turns out, you like kids. So, my mistake, sorry." She babbled on. "But it all happened so fast, and I don't know… I was scared, maybe. We just got back together and things are good, and I thought that maybe- maybe this could mess stuff up."

"Lorelai." He said, stopping her.

"But, I'm not pregnant." She told him, quickly.

He sighed. But it wasn't a 'oh I'm so relieved type of sigh.' It was something else. "Oh."

"I just thought that… maybe I should tell you. So, that's why I am… telling you, I mean." She said.

"OK." He told her.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"What am I supposed to think?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I didn't tell you." She told him.

"I'm not mad." He told her, and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Well…" She began, with her eyes still closed. "That's good." She said, her eyes fluttering open.

"You know, I wouldn't have left you… even if I did hate kids, you know that, right?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "I know… I guess… I guess I was just worried that it would change things… and everything would get… complicated, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, we're doing good, don't you think?" She asked, with a smile.

He smiled, too. "Yeah, we are." He told her.

He smiled widened, and she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Hey." He said, pulling away.

"What?"

"You know the Twickham, house?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"It's for sale."

"Oh I know, Sookie told me." Lorelai answered.

"It's a nice house." Luke told her.

"I know, I wonder who will buy it." She said.

"I don't know." He shrugged, smiled, and kissed her again.

* * *

**Well there you go… Sorry it's taken such a long time to get up. I've been sort of busy. I'm not really sure what I've been doing, but yeah… Just haven't had a lot of time to right. Plus my doctor gave me this pills to help me sleep, so I'm not staying up until like 4 AM every night.**

**Anyway, you know the drill.**

**Review & let me know which one you'd like to see next. **

**Thank you.**


	13. Virgin

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Eleven: Virgin**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: Luke apologizes.**

**A/N: Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

He took a deep breathe before knocking on the large wooden door. He looked around the busy halls as he waited for someone to answer. Students were walking past him. Some had coffee. Some had books. He couldn't help but notice how fast the kids there walked. And they had a lot of books. They drank a lot of coffee, too. College is unhealthy. Maybe he should get Rory one of those roller backpacks. It'd be so much better for her back.

After a few minutes, nobody had answered, so he knocked again.

"Keep your pants on!" He heard someone yell from the other side. He hoped he had the right room. He looked down at the tiny piece of paper he had brought with him, and checked the room number. Yep. It was right.

Suddenly the door opened. "Jeez, you know, I was just trying to clip my toenails and you decide to start pounding on my door at..." She stopped to check her watch. "11 o'clock! Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"I'm-" He began, but she interrupted him.

"If you're going to try to sell me something I swear I will go get my super pointy shoes and kick you in the you know where... I hate when people come and interrupt me early in the morning to try to sell me some useless crap! What do you think Paid Programming is for? I can get enough useless crap from channel 2... or 5, or 7, or 12, or any freaking channel I want. I don't need guys like you, with your fancy vacuum cleaners or your pasta makers to come knocking on my door, trying to sell me stuff like that cuz I'm not interested, pal!"

"Uh... Is Rory home?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Oh, no, she went to the library a couple hours ago." Paris said, calmed down.

"Oh... Uh... Okay..."

"I'll tell her you stopped by?" Paris questioned.

"Uh... yeah, sure thanks..."

"And... who are you again?" Paris again.

"Luke. My name's Luke."

"Okay, I'll tell her you came by." She said, before closing the door.

Luke sighed, and turned around to head back towards his car.

He was almost there when he heard someone calling his name.

"Luke?"

He turned around. "Rory?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Uh... Oh, well, I brought you these brownies." He told her, handing her the plate.

"Brownies? Aww, thanks Luke." Rory told him.

"And coffee." Luke told her, handing her the to-go cup.

"You're a prince." Rory told him, taking the coffee and taking a sip. "Mmm... I'm missed this. The coffee here isn't half as good."

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd be going through withdrawal... I mean, if you're anything like your mother..."

Rory smiled. "So, you came all this way to feed me?" She asked. "I hope Mom knows what she's got." Rory commented.

Luke smiled. "Actually, I wanted to apologize, too... for the other night... I shouldn't have acted like that... I just-"

"I know. It's Okay." Rory told him.

"I'm really sorry." He told her.

"I know, Luke. Don't worry about it." She told him.

"I'll apologize to Dean, too."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Luke told her.

"Okay." She smiled. "Thanks."

"And hey, maybe we can do it again sometime?" Luke asked.

Rory looked at him skeptically.

"Your Mom dusted off the Twister yesterday." He told her.

Rory smiled. "I'll think about it." She told him.

"Good." He nodded.

"Good." Rory repeated.

"So, I better get going." Luke told her.

"Yeah, I have a paper to write anyway."

"Okay, we'll I'll see you this weekend, maybe?" He asked.

"Probably." Rory told him.

"Bye."

"Bye." Rory watched him leave, and when he pulled out of the parking lot, she grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"He just come by?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"Yep, you were right. He apologized." Rory informed him.

"I knew he would." Lorelai told her, smiling. "He felt horrible." She told her daughter.

"You've got yourself a good man, Mom." Rory smiled.

"I know. I think I'll keep him."

* * *

**Sorry this has taken me so long. I just sort of forgot about this story, and forgot that I hadn't updated in a while... I'll try to be better.**

**Reviews motivate me:)**

**I'm going to try to post Fades to Black tonight... Look out for it... Maybe not, but I hope so.**

**Did you guys hear that Dan Palladino is going to play one of the troubadours in next week's episodes. I read in Ask Ausiello that he sings some song about a beaver biting his toe or something? Lol... I know it has something to do with a beaver... Thought it was cool, though.**

**Please review.**

**What episode would you like to see next?**


	14. So Good

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Twelve: So... Good**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: It happened so fast. Was it really happening?**

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

She turned over and watched him sleep. His face was close to hers. His arm was around her waist. His hair was in her face. His fingers were touching her bare back.

He was asleep.

She was tired. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. She didn't remember sleeping alone being so cold. But, it was. It was freezing. It was like the North Pole, at midnight, in the middle of January, wearing nothing but a super tiny bikini. That... times ten.

She snuggled even closer to her man. God, she had missed him. She missed this. She missed having someone, having him.

"Go to sleep." He mumbled. How did he always know?

"I can't sleep." She whispered back.

He pulled her closer, but then took his hand off her back. She didn't like that. He ran his fingers through her hair. She loved that.

She loved the look he got on his face, when he played with her hair.

"It's OK." He told her, as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Is this really happening?" She asked. It had happened so fast. It didn't seem real.

He nodded. "It really is." He told her.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and my bed will be empty again." She told him. She didn't usually like being that girl. The one that was insecure, and scared. The one that needed reassurance. The one that needed anything, or anyone.

But she was. She was that girl.

She needed Luke. And that was OK with her.

"You won't." He told her, stroking her cheek.

"Promise?" She asked, in that little girl voice of hers.

"Yep." He told her.

She sighed. "OK." She said, getting comfortable on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her stomach again, and she finally closed her eyes.

The past few weeks had been horrible. She was lonely. She was bored. She was exhausted. She was cold. She was missing him.

Her morning showers never seemed warm enough. Her coffee didn't taste right. No matter how many hours she actually slept, she always felt tired. Her hair just never looked right. She couldn't watch an entire 30 minute TV show without getting distracted. The days seemed to go by so much slower.

She couldn't go anywhere without thinking of Luke. Everything reminded her of him.

She'd wake up and see his pillow, lying beside hers. She open up her closet and see his shirts hanging beside hers. She'd walk downstairs and see his Sports Illustrated sitting on the coffee table. She'd start making coffee and see the box of tea bags sitting on the counter. She go outside and see the loose porch railing that he was going to fix. She'd go towards her car and see her half-finished, blue & pink garage that was missing a boat. She'd get in the car and find his Jimmy Buffet CD in between the seats. She'd drive to work and pass the diner. She'd pass by the spot near the gazebo, where they had danced together. She'd pass by the bench where she had her Meltdown in the Park. She'd pass by the Black, White & Read, where he had told he needed time. She'd pass by Doose's, where he told her he was out. She'd pass the apartment they had looked at when Jess was still living with him. She'd pass by the corner they were standing on when he gave her the necklace. She'd pass by the lake, where they had taken a midnight swim, just when they had begun dating. She'd get to the Inn and walk on the porch they had first kissed on. She'd pass by the closet she had sat in when she told him that it was a good kiss. She'd pass by the shelves he had built before Christmas. She'd get coffee from the kitchen and remember how she hadn't had Luke's coffee in weeks. She'd see the sympathetic looks on Sookie's face and remember how much she missed him. She'd go into her office and see the bookshelf he built and painted for her last month. She'd sit at her desk and see the picture that Kirk had taken of her, Luke and Rory at the End of the Summer festival. She'd throw something away and see the Luke's To-Go cups she still hadn't gotten rid of. She glance over at the couch, in the corner, that they had sex on, one night, once everyone had gone home. She'd see the vase that once held the flowers Luke had given her before they were together. She'd go on her lunch break and remember she had nowhere to go. Then, she would go home, as late as she possibly could, and remember that his car wouldn't be in the driveway, and the porch light wouldn't be on because he hadn't fixed it. She'd remember that the bed would be cold and she wouldn't sleep well that night.

It had been a hard month.

But, it hadn't been much easier for Luke.

"I used your toothpaste last night." He whispered. She looked up at him, and smiled. She understood.

"It's growing on you, isn't it?" She asked, attempting to make this all less painful.

"How can you use that stuff?" He began. She felt a rant coming on. "It's like all these fruity flavors that no one likes by themselves, all mixed into one. Then, they put a picture of Hello Kitty or Bert and Ernie on it and think people will buy it, even though it takes like a gum ball machine and one of those Cinnamon Pop- Tarts had a baby."

She grinned. "I missed this." She told him.

The way she said it, made his stomach hurt. He hated that they had wasted all this time. He hated that it had taken so long. He hated that he had hurt her so badly. He hated that she had hurt him. He hated that they had been apart. He hated that he didn't know what had been going on in her life the past few weeks. He hated that he hadn't been there for her. He hated that they couldn't have talked about all of this sooner. He hated that they had stood in her garage, yelling at each other and talking about everything except what was actually going on with them. He hated that he let Emily and Christopher mess with his head. He hated that she hadn't said anything to make him think otherwise. He hated that she lied. He hated that he pushed her away and didn't let her explain. He hated that they had both been so miserable.

He would do anything to just erase the past few weeks.

"Me too." He told her.

"Mm... tired." She said, while yawning.

"Go to sleep." He told her.

"Will you be here in the morning?" She asked. She had to make sure, just one last time.

"I'll be here." He told her.

"When do you have to work?" She asked, already drifting off to sleep.

"It doesn't matter." He told her. "I won't go until after you wake up." He promised, knowing that she'd ask him.

"OK." She told him, moving closer to him, as they both began to fall asleep.

"Luke?" She asked, quietly, moments later, with her eyes still closed.

"Mm?" He mumbled.

She wanted to make sure he knew. She didn't want him to ever have any doubts.

"You're the forever guy."

* * *

**Yeah... I always wished we could see what had happened after they kissed in So... Good Talk. I know, I didn't really write it, but c'mon, there are like 5 billion of those types of stories. I wanted to do something a little different, and I always wanted her to reassure him, you know? I really wanted the "you're the forever guy" line, so I wrote it. Now... if only LL could stop being stupid and ASP could stop being mean, and they could be forever... sigh.**

**You know what to do.**

**Please review. I haven't been getting very many. I'd just like to know people are reading & liking this. **

**Thank you.**


	15. Hello

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Thirteen: Emily Says Hello**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: This isn't what Emily wanted. Luke can't sleep.**

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.**

**There's two parts to this. The first part is about Emily & Richard. The 2nd part is Luke & Lorelai. Just so you know…**

**

* * *

Once they started coming, the tears didn't stop. She couldn't stop. **

She couldn't remember the last time she cried. She began thinking about a Christmas many years ago. Everyone had just left. The cooking staff had cleaned up and gotten paid. Richard had returned to his study.

She and Lorelai had a big fight, and they had left before the apple tarts were ready. She wasn't sure if they'd ever come back.

She couldn't remember what the fight was about, but she remembered staring at her tear streaked face in the mirror that night.

That had been the last time she cried.

Now, she cried over Ricard.

This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't even close to what she wanted.

She had, had a good time tonight. She really did. She laughed. She smiled. Simon was sweet. He complimented her. He laughed when she made a joke.

But this wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted her old life back.

She wanted to sit at the dining room table with him, and watch as he intently read his newspaper. She wanted to hear about his business trips and about the men at work. She wanted to sit in bed and plan vacations to Europe and the Caribbean. She wanted to knock on the door to his study, late at night, when he had been working for hours, and give him a cup of tea. She wanted to see that tired, grateful look on his face as he took a sip. She wanted to tell him about the DAR ladies over breakfast. She wanted to plan parties for his company, and watched as he made the rounds with that proud, happy look on his face that he always had when he worked. She wanted to fix his tie before they left the house to go to one of those parties.

She didn't want to say hello to anymore men at the club. She didn't want to stress over what to wear and how to do her hair. She didn't want to get home late and then go to sleep alone. She didn't want to have 3 glasses of wine each night.

She wanted someone to talk to. She wanted someone to complain about the maids to. She wanted someone to run ideas off of. She wanted someone with their own ideas to run off her. She wanted someone to tell her what book Rory would love for her birthday. She wanted someone to buy shoes for. She wanted someone to sit at the other end of that long, table. She wanted someone else on her side when it came to Lorelai. She wanted someone who she didn't need to impress all of the time. She wanted someone to dance with.

She missed the smell of cigars. She missed the way his mustache tickled her lips. She missed the way his breath always smelled a little bit like Scotch. She missed having someone who could reach her shoes on the high shelf in the closet. She missed having someone to keep the bed warm. She missed having someone else in her empty house. She missed having someone tell her she looked lovely before she went out. She missed having someone to share the newspaper with. She missed having someone who could zip up her dress.

She missed him.

Before it even registered to her, what she was doing, she made her way outside and into the pool house. She didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Emily?" She heard his voice. Then, it clicked.

She realized where she was, what she had done.

She was lying in bed, beside him. She was still in her clothes from that evening. Her jacket was still on. She snuggled under the covers, anyway.

"That house is too big for one." She told him.

"You have a maid, Emily." Richard replied, in a way that was just so… Richard.

"I fired her a few hours ago."

* * *

He hadn't stopped staring at the ceiling since he had gotten into bed. He really needed to sleep. He had early deliveries the next morning. 

He took his eyes off the ceiling, to glance at the clock. He sighed. He had to get up in 4 hours.

He rolled out of bed.

Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to fall asleep tonight.

So, he took a walk.

He didn't usually walk much. He usually took the truck. He just didn't feel like it tonight. The night was quiet, and the town was calm. It was nice. It'd be nicer if Lorelai were there with him.

He continued walking around town. The moon was bright, so even though it was too late for the streetlights to be on, he could still see where he was going. It didn't matter much, though, because he really had no idea where he was going.

He couldn't stop thinking about Lorelai. He was such an idiot sometimes. He had a beautiful, amazing woman, who wanted him to spend the night, and he had early deliveries? So, what? What the hell was he thinking?

Maybe he still needed to wrap his mind around this whole Chris thing. So, she had lunch with him? So, what? Was it such a big deal? It's just lunch. Rory was there. It was at the Inn.

He just wished she had told him. Why didn't she tell him?

Maybe she thought he'd flip out... which he's doing right now. Maybe she knew him better than he thought she did.

He needed to stop analyzing so much. It wasn't a big deal. It was just lunch. He shouldn't worry so much. He was with Lorelai, not Chris. Isn't that all that mattered?

Before he knew it, he was at her back door, reaching for the doorknob. He hadn't even realized he was there until the door opened.

He really needed to fix that lock.

He probably shouldn't wake her, but he really wanted to see her. He made his way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Oh my God, you gave me a frickin' heart attack." Lorelai gasped, her hand over her heart, once she realized it was Luke.

"You should lock your door." He told her, knowingly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't look mad, or anything. She didn't even look like she had been sleeping. Maybe she missed him as much as he missed her.

He shrugged.

"I thought you had early deliveries." She said, as she moved the covers, inviting him to sit beside her.

He sat beside her. "Couldn't sleep." He told her.

"Me either." She admitted. Somehow, that seemed to comfort him a little. "You OK?" She asked, running her hand through his hair. Something seemed off.

"Yeah, I just... wanted to see you." He told her.

She smiled, and got comfortable in his arms. "Well, I'm glad you came by. My feet were freezing." She told him.

He laughed. She showed him her feet. "I was even wearing my slippers in bed." She told him.

"Well, I'm here now." He told her.

"We're still on for this weekend though, right?" She asked, as she kicked off her slippers. She didn't need them anymore.

"Definitely." He told her.

"Hey... you up for another showing of St. Elmo's Fire?" She teased.

"Oh yeah, and then afterwards could we stop by your mother's and have a tea party with her and her friends?" He asked, after a nice, long, yawn.

"I'm sure she'd like that." Lorelai said, going along with it.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"About that behind the counter thing..."

* * *

**La, la, la... **

**I realize this is probably a bad time to post anything with the name, Chris, in it. Believe me, I understand. I'm not reading ANY post-finale fics. They depress me too much. Maybe after the season starts and things are happy again, I'll be able to… but not yet. **

**Anyways, I'm not exactly sure why I decided to post this particular one, but I did. I hope it's not too depressing. **

**Please review. I've barely been getting any reviews for this fic. **

**I promise next chapter will come soon and it will be very happy. Any episodes that you guys would prefer to see? I'd love a suggestion. **

**Poker Faces last chapter may be posted today, tomorrow, Tuesday… I'm not sure yet. It depends on what I have going on… **

**Also, please check out the last chapter of my Fades to Black story... I changed the title to Tough Love, Baby. I figured it was fitting for this season. It was a quote from Lorelai in 6.01. Anyway, Chris's name isn't mentioned in the store, and it may just help a little. So, please read and review.**

**Anyway, **

**Please review.**


	16. Party's Over

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Sixteen: The Party's Over**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: He loves being the person she comes to for help.**

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.**

**-**

Rory Gilmore was always the kid who started projects the day they were assigned. She spent more time in the library then she spent at the mall. She spent more money on books then she did on make up. There was more college paraphernalia on her walls, then there was posters of bands or celebrities.

Rory Gilmore used to work at her mother's Inn after school. She wore t-shirts and jeans, and a bracelet that her boyfriend made for her. She sat under trees and read for hours each day. She wore sun tan lotion in the summer, and didn't wear skirts that were too short. She didn't throw parties when her mother wasn't home, and she was nice to everyone.

She didn't wear diamonds unless they were fake and cost under $5. Her mother made her dresses for her. She had never ridden in a limo in her entire life, and never really wanted to. She didn't wear shoes that hurt her feet or were hard to walk in. She never felt the need to do anything fancy with her hair. She had never stolen anything, not even a candy bar when she was younger. She hadn't been drunk more than twice, and never with people she had just met.

But, maybe, that was the old Rory.

Maybe she was changing. Maybe this was how things would be from now on. Maybe Rory had already chosen her path.

She just always assumed Rory wouldn't choose_ that_ path. Lorelai had run away from that path, just so Rory wouldn't be forced down it. But, what if she chose it on her own?

Lorelai watched as her daughter stumbled out of a limo, full of guys that she had never met, and headed towards the house. She stopped to wave a drunken goodbye to her new friends, and then continued to stumble up the steps and into the house.

"Whoa." She said, as she swung the door open. "Hi, Mom." She said, happily.

"Rory…" Lorelai said. She stared at her daughter's face, wondering if it was really her daughter. "What happened?" She asked, walking towards her. "I thought you were going out with Dean, tonight." She said.

"Dean broke up with me." Rory told her.

"Honey…" Lorelai said, sympathetically, as she tried to hug her daughter.

Rory shoed her away. "No Mom, it's OK, I had fun." She told her.

Lorelai could feel her stomach drop. This wasn't supposed to happen. Emily wasn't supposed to be right.

Rory began stumbling down the hall, and towards the kitchen. Lorelai followed her.

"I'll thank Grandma and Grandpa in the morning." Rory assured her mother. It just killed her more.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go sleep." Rory said.

Lorelai watched her bedroom door shut. She didn't like this.

-

"Hello?" Luke's groggy voice answered.

She had woken him up. She could tell. She felt bad for disturbing him. She almost considered hanging up, but she knew he'd just call her back.

"Hi."

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked, as he seemed more awake now. Great, now she had him worried.

"Um, yeah… I just…" She began. She wasn't sure what to say.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just… Could you come over?" She asked.

"Is everything OK?" He asked. He sounded really worried, now.

"Yeah, Luke, it's fine… I… You don't have early deliveries tomorrow, and… I have this huge cheesecake, and I know that I could eat the entire thing, but you know, that's sort of unhealthy, so I thought you could come over and share with me." She told him, trying to lighten up this entire situation. She didn't want him to flip out.

"Lorelai…" He began. Something was up. He knew that much.

"Please?" She asked.

And that was enough.

Lorelai was always independent. She hardly ever asked for help. So, when she calls and asks him to come over, he's at her house in less than four minutes. He knows that when she asks for help, she really needs it 1,000 times more than she says she does.

And he loves to be the guy she comes to when she needs help.

"That was fast." She commented, when she opened the front door.

"You live around the corner." He said.

"You were sleeping." She commented, when she saw he was wearing his pajamas under his old, army jacket.

He shrugged. "I was lying down."

She smiled. She knew he was lying.

"C'mon." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. The cheesecake was sitting on an Angry Beavers plate, on the coffee table. There were two forks beside it, and two cups of tea.

"Tea?" He commented.

"Yeah. It's the kind you have at your place." She told him, sitting closely beside him on the couch.

"You bought it?" He asked.

She nodded. He smiled.

"You went grocery shopping?" He asked, with an amused look on his face.

"Does that turn you on?" She asked, trying to forget why she really asked him to come over. It was much easier to just sit and joke with him, then to tell him all the things she was feeling. If she said them out loud, if she told somebody, then she'd have to admit that they were true, that Emily Gilmore might be right, that her daughter might be going down the path she had run away from.

"Maybe." He quipped. He knew it was hard for her to ask for help. He knew it might take a while. He knew he would sit beside her, eat cheesecake, and joke with her, until she was ready.

She smiled and kissed him. She had just meant for it to be a peck on the lips, but Luke must have had other plans. He placed his hand on her hip, and deepened the kiss. She finally relaxed as he kissed her. His lips were always so soft. He was always so gentle, so loving. He always made her feel better, comforted, more relaxed.

She finally pulled away, but smiled while her face was still inches from his. They kissed once more, this time it was quick, but still completely perfect.

"Thanks." She said, without even thinking that he may not understand what she was talking about.

But, he did.

She reached over and got the plate of cheesecake and the two forks. She handed him one, then moved her legs over his lap, and leaned against the armrest. She put the plate on her lap, and began eating.

He took a few bites, but mostly just watched her eat.

Then, he wondered where Rory was. She was supposed to be here tonight, wasn't she?

"Where's Rory?" He asked, wondering if that's why Lorelai had asked him over here? Did something happen to Rory?

"Sleeping." She answered, simply, without even looking up at him.

She took a few more bites, and then realized he hadn't said anything in a while. She looked up at him. "Full?" She asked.

He nodded. "What am I going to do with you, Luke?" She asked, jokingly. "You only had two bites."

"I had more than 2." He told her, wishing they could stop this, and just talk about what was really wrong here. But, he knew that nothing was that simple when you're dating Lorelai Gilmore.

"Fine. 5. But, they were tiny, tiny, microscopic bites."

He rolled his eyes.

She put the plate down on the table, and looked back at him.

"My feet are cold." She told him, before he had the chance to say anything.

He reached over and grabbed the blanket that was folded next to him. "Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks." She said, again.

He nodded, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"So, you finally got Liz and TJ out?" She asked, before he asked why he was there.

"Yep. It took a while, but they eventually ran out of things to throw at each other, and made up." He told her.

"That's good." She told him, leaning up against the back of the couch.

"Yep. My sister and her screwed up relationships…" He commented.

"They seem happy, though." She said. "You know, when TJ's not wearing Liz's shoes and they're not throwing clothes hangers at each other."

"Yeah." Luke agreed. It was true. His sister did seem happy with TJ. But, that got him thinking. Him and Lorelai were happy, right?

He knew he was happy, but, she was happy, too, right?

"Hey." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You're happy, right?" He asked. It wasn't something he would normally say out loud. Maybe he was overtired. Maybe whatever Lorelai wasn't saying was freaking him out. He didn't know.

She gave him a strange look. Like, she couldn't believe he just asked her that. Maybe he shouldn't have.

She was shocked. He seriously didn't know? She thought that, maybe she had been doing some things rights. Maybe Rory was doing things she didn't approve of, but she had Luke, so she must be doing some things right. Wrong.

He didn't know? He really didn't know.

"I can't believe you have to ask me that." She told him, a little harsher than she meant it to be. "I'm just, I'm not doing anything right today, am I?"

He stayed silent.

She shook her head. She was doing this wrong.

"Luke…" She began, and reached up and touched his cheek. "So happy." She told him, softly, and waited for any indication that he believed her.

He did.

"Good." He told her.

"Good." She nodded.

They didn't say much after that. He gently played with her hair, and she relaxed and closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, until Lorelai began getting tired. "Upstairs?" She asked him, opening her eyes.

"Rory's home." He reminded her.

She sighed. He was still going by that, no sleepovers while Rory is home, rule of his? She hated that rule. That rule made her bed cold, and lonely.

"Rory won't care, Luke. She wants you to stay here." Lorelai said.

"She said that?" Luke asked, doubtfully.

"Well… You staying here makes her mother happy, and don't you think she would want her mother happy?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Please?" She asked him.

And that was enough.

"C'mon." He said, starting to pick her up and leading her towards the steps.

"Luke, you're going to hurt yourself." She told him.

"I'm fine. You're light."

"Oh, you're definitely getting some tonight, Mister." She joked, as he began climbing the stairs.

"Luke, you're going to hurt your back." She told him, as he went up the first couple stairs.

"Are you fishing for compliments?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She answered. "But if you get arthritis, don't blame me." She told him, before he set her down on the bed.

"Oh, I won't." He told her.

She patted the spot next to her, inviting him under the covers with her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She sighed. "Luke, Rory won't care, trust me. And even if she does, she's not going to wake up until noon tomorrow, and she'll be too hung over to even notice that the house smells like Luke slept over smell."

"What?" He asked. She lost him.

She sighed. "Rory." She told him. "She came home pretty drunk tonight." Lorelai said.

Luke sat beside her. He guessed that this was it. The look on her face, confirmed it for him. "She got drunk at your parent's house?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep. She stole my Dad's scotch, she drank with a million guys she just met, she broke up with Dean, she came home wearing a tiara and a necklace that is worth more than my house." Lorelai ranted.

Luke knew there was more. He waited, while gently rubbing her back.

"A limo came up driveway tonight. That has never happened before. I'm standing by the window wondering what the hell is going on, when Rory stumbles out, along with five or six guys I've never seen before, all dressed in color shirts and nice pants. She's wearing all this jewelry, and I don't know, acting like these rich, snobs are her friends, and then she comes inside and tells me Dean broke up with her, but she had such a nice time and she'll thank Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow." Lorelai said. "And I don't know… I mean, I had just gotten off the phone with my mother, telling her that Rory would chose her own path and she shouldn't force one down her throat… and then, then I see my daughter, in those clothes, in that limo, with those guys, and I don't know. I just… I always expected Rory to want the same path that I wanted. I mean, I never, I just… I never expected her to want that same life that I ran away from." Lorelai said.

"Just because she had a good time doesn't mean she's going down that path or choosing that life." He told her. "She was drunk. Everything seems more fun when there is alcohol involved." He said. "Tomorrow, she'll wake up, feeling like crap, and she'll regret the entire night. She'll think about Dean and what happened, and she'll come to you, so you can put on a movie, stuff junk food down her throat and make her feel better." He told her.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.

"It'll be OK." He told her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Thank you." He told her, without even thinking that she might no understand.

She did.

He wanted to thank her for letting him help, for letting him in. He wanted to thank her for letting him comfort her, for wanting him to comfort her.

He loved being the person she came to for help. And she loved it, too.

-

**Yep, so, another one down… 8 more to go? Oh man.**

**So yeah, I have to go write an essay about Ethan Frome. That book is so weird. He's like in love with his wife's cousin, and they try to sled into a tree, and I don't know… Blah. I hate writing essays.**

**Alright, so, please review. **


	17. A House

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Sixteen: A House is Not a Home**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: Some people dream of big houses and white picket fences. Lorelai dreams of something else.**

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

Neither of them had said anything in the past 5 or 10 minutes. Neither of them were sure what to say.

Maybe they were still in shock. Maybe they were still trying to wrap their minds around this whole thing. Maybe they were just perfectly fine, silently lying in Luke's flannel sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.

She looked up at him, for just a moment, just to see his face, to see what he was thinking. She loved the huge, goofy grin he was wearing. Partly, because she knew she had put it there, and partly because she knew she was wearing a matching grin on her face.

She didn't know if she could possibly be any happier. Well, yeah, she could. But, she didn't want to think about Rory right now. She'd deal with all of that tomorrow.

She just didn't want this day to be the day that Rory dropped out of Yale and moved in with her grandparents. She wanted it to be the day that she asked the most amazing man she had ever known, to marry her, and he said yes.

She felt him press his lips against her forehead. She played with the tiny curl below his ear.

"Is this really happening?" He asked her.

She looked at him, and nodded. "It's happening." She told him.

Was he thinking that she'd leave? Was he thinking she'd change her mind? Was he thinking that this time would be like every other time? Was he thinking that she didn't really mean it? Was he thinking that she only asked because Rory was leaving her and she didn't want him to? Was he thinking that she'd wake up tomorrow, realize what she's done and call it all off? Was he thinking that she'd get scared and bolt like she usually did?

Because she wasn't going to. This was it. This was really it.

She was sure.

It was Luke. Who else could possibly be it for her, besides Luke?

He loved her. He loved Rory. He went golfing with her father for her. He built her an ice rink. He made her a Santa Burger. He kept her horoscope. He drank champagne. He went to Rory's graduation. He made her a cheesecake. He taught her how to fish. He bought her flowers. He let her use his diner for Jackson's party. He made Rory mashed potatoes. He helped her find Stella. He bought her rain boots. He made her more cups of coffee than she could count. He fixed her shoe. He bought her a TV. He gave her Danish's when it wasn't even Danish Day. He built a shelf in his bathroom for her toothpaste. He fixed her porch light. He helped her move Rory into Yale. He bought her basket. He invested in the Inn. He tried to get her to eat healthy. He gave her a place to stay when the Inn burned down. He let her pick out CDs for him. He watched a movie with her when she was lonely.

He was the perfect man. Kelsey Grammar had nothing on him.

He wasn't really sure where this all came from. One minute Rory was moving out, and the next minute he was engaged.

Sure, he couldn't help thinking that maybe she didn't ask for the right reasons. Maybe she was just overwhelmed. Maybe she would regret it in the morning. Maybe she would get scared. Maybe he would lose her.

But he wasn't going to let that happen. He was sure of that.

He loved her. He really did.

He'd be lying if he said he had never thought about him and Lorelai getting married. He didn't have a ring or anything, but he had thought about it.

Who else would be it for him, if not Lorelai?

He was lost without her. He was happier when she was around. He was nicer. He didn't yell at the customers as much. He slept better.

She helped him paint his diner. She didn't paint over that spot where his Dad wrote an order on the wall. She wanted a middle. She got the re-enactors to go to Louie's funeral. She wrote a long apology on a piece of Garfield stationary and duct taped it to the diner. She gave him flowers on Thanksgiving. She backed him up when the town was giving him a hard time about Jess. She sat beside him and read oven manuals all night so they wouldn't have to sleep alone. She helped him buy Rachel's birthday present. She stayed and talked with him all night after he divorced Nicole. She painted her garage blue and pink. She covered for him at the dinner when he had to take care of family things. She gave him a band-aid when he cut his hand on her window. She gave him luck. She bought his Dad's boat. She got him a birthday present every year. She helped him go apartment hunting. She bailed him out of jail. She liked the flowers. She never told the other townspeople when his birthday was. She liked the Twickham house. She cleaned up the entire diner after Jackson's party. She came to him for help. She let him in.

He loves her. That's it.

"I promise, Luke. It's happening." She told him again, to hopefully wash away any doubts he had.

He kissed her. "What about before?" He asked her, gently.

She looked up at him. "We can deal with it tomorrow." She told him.

We.

He kissed her again.

She's happy. This is almost the happiest she's ever been.

She isn't really sure what compelled her to propose. She'd admit that it was weird timing.

But, she couldn't help it.

She just saw this man in front of her. The man who loved her. The man, who loved her daughter. The man who had been taking care of them for years.

He just looked so completely perfect.

Everything just flashed before her eyes.

Luke standing on her porch, with a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, asking what else he could do for them.

Luke out on her front lawn moving a Chuppah around her yard for hours, and offering to mow her lawn.

Luke sitting at Rory's graduation, looking like a proud father, with a couple tears running down his cheeks.

Luke sitting beside her with a horoscope in his hand, telling her that he's all in and asking her if she's scared.

Luke with a plate of brownies in his hands, apologizing to Rory for being mean to her boyfriend.

Luke shoveling snow and watching her ice skate until the sun set, and then carrying her inside when her feet got too cold to walk.

Luke running around the Inn, dealing with customers and Sookie, even though he had a diner of his own to run.

She just knew.

He was it.

It wasn't like she just realized that now. She had always known. He was perfect. He was everything she wanted.

She just knew she was ready, right then. She was ready to commit, to be married. She wasn't scared.

She was just ready.

Some people dream of big houses and white, picket, fences. She dreams of an apartment, above a diner, with a shelf in the bathroom, that he made just for her.

It's simple, and it's everything she's ever wanted.

Early nights, flannel shirts, pie… She doesn't want it any other way.

She just knows. That's it.

* * *

**Aww… the good ol' days. Remember those?**

**Sigh.**

**It's Saturday morning, just thought I'd give you early birds something to read. I got to go work on a math project before I meet some friends. Have a nice weekend.**

**I'm still working on the final chapter of Poker Faces. I'll try to get it up by Monday.**

**Please review. **


	18. Pulp

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Seventeen: Pulp Friction.**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: She couldn't figure out how she had survived a month without him. **

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.

* * *

**

"Luke?" She called, when she heard the door open and close. She was still sitting at the kitchen table, poking the ice cream with her plastic spoon. "Did you get him?" She asked.

"I got him." He said. She could tell it wasn't pretty.

He returned to the kitchen a few moments later. "You're gonna have to burn that blanket tomorrow." He told her, sitting beside her at the table, and beginning to stroke her back. He could tell she was still worried about that Mom Card thing.

"I'll give it to Michel." She told him, half-heartedly.

"Or Taylor." He told her.

She smiled slightly and looked up at him, then rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay." He whispered.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

God, she had missed him.

It was funny. Now that they were back together, she just couldn't figure out how she had survived a month without him. An entire month... She just didn't know.

She leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her up, because she wasn't doing a very good job of it on her own.

He was always there for her. He always held her up when she had trouble doing it herself. He always had a shoulder for her. He always let her lean on him.

She didn't remember ever standing up, but suddenly she's standing in her kitchen, wrapped in his arms, leaning on his chest. He's holding on to her tightly, but she doesn't mind. She likes it, actually.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" She asked him.

He looked at her. He could see she needed this. There was more going on than what she was saying. That was okay. He knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

"Sure." He told her, and led her outside, with his arm still wrapped around her.

"It's a nice night." She told him, once they were down the road. The sky wasn't clear and you couldn't she the moon through the clouds, but the air was perfect. It was pretty warm for New England winter weather.

"Yeah." He agreed, and pulled her closer to him. Her coat wasn't as heavy as his was. "You want my coat?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's not too cold." She told him.

"Okay." He told her.

"You locked the door, right?" She asked, remembering Kirk and his night terrors.

"Yeah." He said.

"Did you remember the key?" She asked.

"Yeah." He told her.

She smiled. She really didn't know what she did without him.

"Luke?" She asked, turning to him, and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah?"

"I was pretty lost, too." She told him. It was corny, but she just felt like she need to tell him. She needed him to know that she really did need him, and that he was never just the 'for now' guy.

He smiled at her, and she studied his face. She loved his smile.

He leaned in and kissed her, and her hands brushed his face. She missed this. She doesn't know how she got through the long weeks.

"I missed you." She told him, as he put his arm around her and they kept walking.

"Me too." He told her.

"Rory will be okay, right?" She asked, switching the subject. He used to think this was weird, but now he loved it. He was used to it, and he liked it that way.

"She'll be fine." He told her. It was weird, but he always made her believe him.

"I just worry sometimes." She told him.

"I know." He told her.

"I know you know." She told him. He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but he understood, anyway.

"Rory is... Rory, you know? I know she doesn't make that many mistakes, but whatever mistakes she does make, she always works through it and learns from it. She'll be fine. She's in college. People do things in college that we just don't understand." He told her.

She nodded. It was nice to have someone who understood.

"But it works out. She loves you. You're her best friend. Nothing will change that." He told her.

She smiled. "Thanks." She told him. She really meant it, too. For everything.

He sighed. "No problem." He told her.

She moved closer to him as they walked. Neither of them said anything for a few more blocks, but it was okay. They didn't mind.

"Is it raining?" She asked, after she felt a few raindrops.

They stopped. "Yeah, I felt a few drops." Luke told her.

"At least I'm wearing my rain boots." She grinned, holding up her leg to present to him, the yellow rain boots she had slipped on when they got home from their date.

He laughed. "I can't believe you're going to wear those in public." He told her.

"They're cute. They look good on me." She told him.

He laughed, kissed her, and agreed. Of course, he thought she looked good in anything.

Then it started pouring harder and harder.

Lorelai laughed. "Someone's trying to tell us something." She told Luke.

"What? That we shouldn't leave Kirk in your house without supervision?" He asked her, practically yelling over the rain.

"That I need you." She told him. She just needed to make sure he knew. She needed him to know.

"And my rain boots." He added.

"Especially the rain boots." She laughed, and kissed him again.

She was soaking wet. Her coat was drenched, and definitely not water-proof. The water was making it pretty heavy. And her make-up was probably running down her face. Her pants were soaked and pretty uncomfortable.

She didn't care.

She was with Luke. That was what mattered. They were back together, again.

And plus, she had her rain boots on.

* * *

**Not my best, I know, but it's still review-worthy don't you think?**

**Did you guys hear that one of the producers of Everwood is coming over to Gilmore Girls? I'm happy about it, because I watched Everwood in the beginning and have sort of been watching it recently and I've always thought it was pretty good, and realistic, but also funny and you know... I don't know. Like, it deals withreally big problems, but in a way that doesn'tseem completely fake and everything. Like, she could probably pull of the long lost daughter thing... I don't know. I think it's good, because yeah, maybe she can help save our beautiful show?**

**Let's hope.**

**I've decided that next season, I either want to see the Lorelai/Chris thing was just a dream that Luke was having... or I want to see love overcoming all this stupid crap. I'd love to see the second one, because the dream makes it sort of lame, although I'd rather see Luke having the dream than Lorelai having it, because it's a little less stupid, don't you think?... but anyway... I just don't know how overcoming all that Chris and April and all of that crap will work, you know? Like Lorelai said, Chris is always going to be in her life... and now, Luke will DEFINITELY not be okay with that, you know? The April thing... I don't think that will be the huge issue anymore... Man... depressing.**

**Well, we'll see. Just thought I'd share.**

**I had MCAS today. I might have failed. It was the math one, and I suck at math. Though, my friend told me that she thinks you only have to get like a 40 on it to pass, so that'd be good and like save my life... Anyway, I love MCAS cuz we have nooo homework and all we do in the other classes is watch movies and stuff. IT's sweet.**

**Ummm... it's 1:53, so if you're up, please entertain me. I'm bored & can't sleep, so a review would be very lovely.**

**Thank you.**


	19. Norman

**If One of Us Had Been a Frog **

**Chapter Sixteen: Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant**

**Disclaimer: Duh. **

**Summary: She loves them together. She loves everything about it.  
**

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing this in order. Where's the fun in that anyway? **

**Please review.**

**-**

"You okay?" She asked him, in bed, that night. He looked like he had something on his mind. She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"If that table of bozos comes to the diner tomorrow and don't order anything but ice tea... I don't know, maybe I can get Kirk to scare them away with his hot dog costume." He babbled on, staring at the ceiling.

She watched him babble on about Kirk and the bozos and ice tea and hot dogs. It was nice. This was nice. They were nice.

They were doing good. They really were.

She liked them, together.

She liked being with him. She liked sleeping in his bed. She liked him in her bed. She liked him in her kitchen, and her bathroom. She liked him watching TV with her, and carrying her to her bedroom when she fell asleep. She liked talking to him late at night, and eating pie in bed with him. She liked that he tried to make her eat healthy. She liked that he actually believed he could trick her into drinking decaf. She liked that he never gave up. She liked that she got to kiss him over the counter, even with everyone watching. She liked that she had someone to come to for help. She liked that he always listened, and wanted to help her. She liked that he always had his arm around her in the morning, when they woke up. She liked that he always had coffee waiting for her downstairs. She liked that he always made sure not to use all the hot water, so she could have some left for her shower. She liked that he called her just to see what she's doing. She liked that even though he didn't say it, she knew he was glad to see her at the end of the day.

She just... liked them... together.

"Sookie's pregnant." She told him. She didn't really know what it had to do with anything, but it just came to her, and she figured she'd tell him.

"Again? Wow." He commented. She wondered what that meant.

"Well, Jackson does want 4 in 4 years." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke nodded. "4 kids. Can you imagine them with 4 kids?" He asked. She didn't know. She liked that he seemed to care.

"I don't know." Lorelai told him. "4 little Belleville's running around here? It'd be like Kirk having a twin."

"Don't joke about that." Luke told her.

"Two hot dogs." Lorelai quippped.

"Jeez." Luke answered. She laughed. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"I need pie." She told him, starting to get out of bed.

"There's none left." He told her, beginning to sit up.

"What?" She asked, horrified. No more pie?

"Someone took the last piece." He said, with a shrug.

"You didn't save any for me?" She asked.

"I didn't know you'd want any." He told her, with a shrug.

"Hello, have you met me?" She asked. How could he not know she would want pie? It had to have been one of his little tricks to try and get her to eat healthy.

"Right." He nodded. "Tomorrow." He told her.

She sighed. "Fine."

He held out his hand and pulled her back into bed with him. She moved close to him, and he kissed her, running his hand through her hair.

She pulled away after a few moments, and leaned against his forehead. Then, she kissed him one last time, before lying down on her pillows.

"Do you really need all those pillows?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered simply.

He shook his head. He didn't understand her, sometimes.

"This is nice." She told him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's nice." He told her, at the risk of sounding sappy.

She turned and looked at him with a smile.

He sighed heavily. "There's a piece in the fridge." He told her, defeated.

"Hah! I knew it." She said, jumping out of bed.

"You shouldn't eat stuff like that before bed. All the sugar will keep you up." He told her, as he watched her go through his refrigerator.

She brought the pie back to bed with her, and snuggled close to him. She kissed him one last time before digging into the piece of heaven on her plate.

She loved that he cared.

**-**

**Soo I know I haven't been updating lately. I was barely ever home during the summer, and yeah... But I'm grounded, so hopefully I'll have more time to update. I've actually been grounded since the begginning of October, but I just haveh't had the motivation. I get off on friday so I'm going to try and get out a lot of updates before then.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
